Going Back to Hogwarts Sequel
by WoahEvannaLynch
Summary: The war is over and everyone is going back to Hogwarts, but not all coming back as students. The ministry has told Harry that he is to become the 'Defense against the Dark Arts' teacher for a few years before he can become an auror. But what adventures will he pass across the way and what will become of Harry and Ginny's relationship. Continued from 'Going Back to Hogwarts'.
1. I'm Pregnant

**Loads of people have asked me to do a sequel to 'Going Back to Hogwarts', so this is just a mini chapter to get you in the mood and it's a little of an early birthday present for me (my birthday's tomorrow) ;)**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed on my 'GBTH' story, it really means a lot.**

**(Keep reviewing, it will make me want to write more)**

I'm Pregnant

"I need to tell you something." She didn't move and stayed looking out of the window, hiding the single tear that fell down her face.

"I…I'm pregnant." Harry's mouth dropped as Ginny turned around, he noticed the tears in her eyes and realized she was serious; this wasn't a trick.

"But…But…how?" is the only words that escaped from Harry's mouth.

"Last week…when we spent the night together…we didn't use the protection spell…" a few more tears fell down Ginny's red face as she walked towards Harry's bed. Harry motioned for Ginny to sit down on his bed, as she did so he reached for her hand and held on to it tightly,

"I...I don't know what to do…" Ginny whispered looking down at their entwined hands.

"Do you…do you want to keep it?" asked Harry squeezing Ginny's hand tighter. Ginny stayed still, looking down.

"Do you?" she asked. She looked up into Harry's eyes as he answered,

"I will be with you whatever decision you decide to choose." Ginny smiled and nodded her head.

"I…I want to keep it…but it'll be hard….very hard. What will I do about school?" She asked, tears slipping down her face.

"If you really want to keep it, then we can work things out…" Ginny nodded again before wrapping her arms around Harry and pressing her face into his chest, he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head before speaking,

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Harry."


	2. The Telling

**Thank you for all the reviews.**

**I got a new laptop for my birthday so I have had to transfer all my files, etc...This took a while, so thank you for bearing with.**

**Chapters will be updated less frequently sometimes, sorry.**

**(Did everyone enjoy AVPSY? Was amazing, but so emotional...!)**

**Enjoy x**

The Telling

Harry had been released from St. Mungo's two days ago after staying there for three more days. Bill, Charlie and Percy had left the house and everyone else had gone back to work, except for Molly, Ron, Hermione and Ginny who decided they would go back to Hogwarts with Harry. They had all finished their dinner and Molly was sending the dirty washing into the sink for the moving scrubber to wash up when Ginny spoke quietly,

"Mum, can I and Harry speak to you quickly?" Molly noticed the quiver in Ginny's voice as Molly turned around and nodded. Harry shut the door and produced a silencing charm over the kitchen.

"What is it?" asked Molly alarmingly as she looked at the locked door.

"Please don't freak out mum…" pleaded Ginny as she saw the worry her mum's eyes. After a few minutes of silence Harry cleared his throat and Ginny took this as a sign for her to get to the point.

"I…mum…I'm pregnant…" Ginny closed her eyes as she said the last word and felt Harry take his place beside her and take her hand. After hearing nothing for a few seconds Ginny opened her eyes and looked at Molly's opened mouth and teary eyes.

"You're what!" asked Molly, shocked.

"I'm pregnant, mum!" whimpered Ginny, she felt Harry squeeze her hand as to reassure her.

"Since how long?" asked Molly, still in shock.

"Nearly two weeks!" replied Ginny as a few tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Oh my baby!" shrieked Molly running forward, her arms outstretched. Ginny let go of Harry's hand and dived into the outstretched arms, they cried into each other whilst Harry stood, confused. After what seemed like forever, they stood apart as Molly spoke,

"I am very disappointed in you Ginevra…and you too Harry…but there is not much that I can do. If you really want this baby, then the only thing I can do is to help you, but I want you to think about it really carefully and ask yourself if this is what you really want." Relief washed over the couple as they nodded and Ginny said determinedly,

"Me and Harry have talked about it, and we know the consequences if we have the baby, but we have decided to go through with it." Molly nodded, a tear slipping down her red face.

"I will tell your father, but you will have to tell your brothers; it will be your punishment." she spoke and Harry and Ginny let out a groan.

"How are we meant to tell them!" asked Ginny, a worried look spread across her face. Molly laughed and spoke,

"That's for you to figure out. But I do suggest you tell them all together before rumors start going round." she gave one last wink, unselected the room, unlocked the door and walked out leaving Ginny and Harry worried.

It was the day of the Weasley's monthly meeting and everyone was there. Harry and Ginny had decided that they would tell everyone at the end of the day, and then they would disappear for a few hours, to let everyone settle down. They were all just finishing their meals when Ginny spoke loudly,

"Erm...I have an announcement to make, but please don't freak out." Ginny looked at everyone's confused faces before continuing,

"Erm...well...I...err...I sort of...erm...got pregnant..." she finished off quickly before looked at everyone's faces. All of them had their mouth's wide open and all Ginny's brother's were staring daggers at Harry. Ginny looked at Harry and mouthed 'sorry' before whispering,

"We should go..." Harry nodded before taking Ginny's hand, getting up, nodding at Molly and walking outside. Once outside Harry and Ginny Apparated to Diagon Alley where they sat down outside 'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour'.

"Wow, I thought they were going to murder me..." spoke Harry, still quite scared. Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, sorry about that. They can get a bit over protective sometimes." Ginny rolled her eyes at the thought of them all.

"I can't blame them." winked Harry. Ginny smiled, lent forward and planted a kiss on Harry's lips before sighing,

"I'm so glad that's over." Harry nodded in return and replied,

"Do you think we should stay in a hotel or somewhere tonight? I don't really fancy going back to that mess." Ginny rolled her eyes, but nodded in agreement.

Harry and Ginny found a nice muggle hotel in London to stay at for the night but when they went back to the Burrow the next morning they were bombarded.

"How the bloody hell did it happen!" shouted Ron.

"I think you know how it happened, Ron." replied Ginny calmly, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Ron scowled at her, and then turned to Harry.

"How did you let this happen?"

"Calm down Ron. It was an accident...it wasn't supposed to happen." replied Harry, trying to stay as calm as he could. Suddenly everyone was in the room and they had all rounded on Harry. Harry just stood in the middle of everyone looking scared. Ginny stepped in front of him and screamed,

"SHUT UP!" Everyone fell silent.

"It's not Harry's fault! It was my decision! I'm 2 weeks pregnant and I'm keeping it. There is nothing else that any of you can do to change my mind so there's no point arguing about it and there's no point shouting at Harry!" Ginny screamed, her anger taking over. She took Harry's hand and pulled him up the stairs, leaving all her brothers with scared expressions on their faces.

"Wow..." whispered Harry once they had entered Ginny's room. Ginny flopped onto the bed as she spoke,

"That's how you get heard in this house." There was a small knock on Ginny's door,

"GO AWAY!" shouted Ginny in reply. A small voice came from the other side of the door,

"It's Hermione...can I come in?" Ginny relaxed a bit.

"Oh... Sorry, Hermione. Come in." Hermione opened the door and stepped in, she looked a bit scared but none the less she sat next to Ginny.

"I'm sorry about Ron. I tried to calm him down...he's just very protective over you." spoke Hermione, softly. Ginny smiled and replied,

"Are you angry at me, Hermione?" Hermione looked at Ginny with a smile and replied,

"Not at all. It's completely up to you what you want to do with your life and no one else should try and change that." just as Hermione finished her sentence Ginny had wrapped her arms around Hermione and spoke,

"You're the best, Hermione!" Harry smiled at the pair of them as he sat on the opposite chair.

"The only probably we have now is trying to protect Harry from your brothers. I think that if they could, they would kill him." laughed Hermione as her and Ginny separated. Ginny nodded in agreement, before replying with a giggle, "Maybe we should just keep a protection bubble around him for the year!"


	3. Back to School

**A long chapter coming up, you have been warned ;)**

**I've been ill recently so have written a few more chapters.**

**Enjoy.**

Back to School

A couple of days had past and everyone was very awkward towards Harry and Ginny. No one had really interacted with Harry much and only talked to him if they wanted his help for something and Ginny had stopped talking to everyone who was annoyed with Harry. Hermione and Ginny had become closer and Hermione was nearly always found in Ginny's room. Hermione had talked to Ron and he had calmed a lot more down now.

"I'm sorry Harry...I should have just let you and Ginny do what you want, it's not up to me about what you two want to do in your lives..." said Ron as him and Harry were packing a few of their belongings to go back to Hogwarts. Harry nodded and replied,

"It's fine. I can understand that you just wanted to protect Ginny." Ron walked up to Harry and gave him a pat on the back,

"Also...I was wondering if you could tell Hermione that I've said sorry to you now... she's been pretty annoyed with my recently..." Harry laughed whilst friendly punching his friend.

"Fine."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o 

"Hermione, Ron said sorry to me so you can be nice to him again...I think that's the only reason he said sorry..." Harry said to Hermione after entering Ginny's room. Hermione nodded, smiled and then walked out.

"So is Ron fine with it now?" asked Ginny, walking towards Harry.

"Yeah, he said he's going to try and speak to your brothers as well, to try and get them to lay off." replied Harry smiling as Ginny entered his arms.

"I'm glad we're going back to Hogwarts..." spoke Harry after a while.

"I'm not...what if rumors get around and everyone thinks I'm a slut or something...anyway, isn't it illegal to get your student pregnant..." questioned Ginny with a wink. Harry smiled back,

"No one's going to call you a slut Ginny, it isn't up to them what you do and you shouldn't listen to anyone; take a page out of Luna's book... and as long as no one knows that you got pregnant in the school grounds, then we're fine." Ginny nodded in return.

"Can you take my bag downstairs?" Ginny asked, battering her eyelids. Harry rolled his eyes before bowing and saying in a posh voice,

"Of course Madame, any other services you require?" Ginny giggled and smacked Harry softly on the arm before following him down the stairs. Once downstairs she said goodbye to Arthur and picked up some flu powder before walking into the fire place and shouting,

"King's Cross Station!"

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00oo0o0o0o0o0 o

There was a knock on Harry's classroom door.

"Come in." Shouted Harry over the noise of his class. Minerva's head popped around the door and everyone fell silent.

"Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could have a word with Miss Ginny Weasley." Harry nodded as Ginny made her way towards the door, however before she followed Minerva she gave a worried look to Harry and Harry could have sworn she put her hand on her tummy. Harry tried to ignore it as he sat down behind his desk and told his class to continue.

0o0o0o0o0oo0ooo00o0o0oo0o0o0 o

"Take a seat Ginny, there's nothing to be so worried about; you're not in trouble." said Minerva softly before taking a seat behind her desk. Ginny sat down on the chair in front of the desk, her shoulders loosening a bit.

"You're mother contacted me about you being pregnant..." said Minerva. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds, neither of them knowing what to say. Eventually Minerva cleared her throat and spoke,

"She told me that you have decided to keep it...I am guessing that it is Harry's?" Ginny nodded.

"Are you sure that this is something you want to keep...have you and Harry spoken about it properly?" asked Minerva. Ginny nodded and replied,

"Yes, we have spoken about it a lot and he seems fine with it..."

"I assume you know of the consequences?" Minerva continued.

"Yes...The only thing I am worried about is my school work and how I will stay up to date with all the work I might miss."

"Well, there is a way of getting around it but it is extremely hard work...but if you really want to keep the baby then there is nothing else I can do but help you. This isn't the first time a student has had a child within their school years so I know how it must feel." said Minerva thoughtfully. Ginny nodded as Minerva continued.

"I will have to talk to the other teachers if you are serious about this but I suggest you speak to Harry again first, just to confirm and you will need to tell him of all the consequences as I assume he will be part of the child's life. You will be out of class a lot so I can get the school work you miss and you can do it in your free time instead. Also you will need to go to baby scans at 's and you might need to go to some pregnancy classes, but that is up to you entirely and I can organize them for you." Minerva finished with a smile. "Thank you Professor. I will speak to Harry about it." Ginny said kindly as she stood up.

"Can you tell me your thoughts by the end of the week?" asked Minerva. Ginny nodded and thanked Minerva again before leaving the room. She walked down the corridor, her head spinning. This was the first time Ginny had actually talked properly to an adult about it and her worries started to become bigger. She reached back to her class and looked in threw the window in the door; she caught Harry's eye and watched as he opened the door, then closed it.

"What was that about?" asked Harry, worry growing in his eyes.

"Mum told Professor McGonagall about me being pregnant and she asked if this was something I really wanted to do and she said that she can help out with my school work and stuff...It's just made me start to wonder if this is the best thing to do?" spoke Ginny quickly.

"It is entirely up to you Ginny, we can get through this if you want to keep it; I will be here until forever." replied Harry. Ginny put her arms around his waist and snuggled her face into his chest, breathing in his sweet scent.

"I love you Harry." she muffled.

"I love you too Ginny, more than anything. But as much as I hate it, you are supposed to be in class!" joked Harry, smacking her bum as she opened the door to her class.


	4. Something's Wrong

**Just to clear some confusion for later chapters, Harry usually sleeps in the Gryffindor boy's dorm instead of his teacher's room. Also James Colon (reserve Gryffindor chaser) is back and was under the Imperius curse before.**

**Thank you and keep reviewing :)**

Something's Wrong

"Hey Gin!" spoke Harry as he arrived in the Gryffindor common room the next evening. He sat down on the sofa next to her as she lifted up her legs and replaced them onto Harry's lap, still focused on the book she was holding.

"What you doing?" Harry asked.

"Homework." mumbled Ginny in reply, still not looking away from the book.

"What type of homework?" asked Harry curiously.

"The one you set us...I can't do it..." huffed Ginny. Harry took the book and scribbled in some answers.

"Done!" he said whilst shoving the book on the table. He gently pushed Ginny's legs off him and put his arm around her making her snuggle up to him more. Ginny gave him a kiss before Harry spoke,

"McGonagall spoke to me."

"What'd she say?" asked Ginny, confused.

"She asked me if we had talked and what we had decided so I told her that we were going to keep it. She then started saying that when you get to a month of pregnancy you need to start getting scans and stuff. She said she would sort them out but I said I'd talk to you first." answered Harry. Ginny lent forward her head in her hands.

"What's up Gin?" Harry asked leaning forward and placing his hand on her leg.

"Nothing...just stressed." answered Ginny, her hands away from her face now. Harry was about to ask Ginny why she was stressed when Ron and Hermione came up to them, hand in hand. They slumped down onto the opposite sofa.

"What were you guys talking about?" asked Hermione, trying to make a conversation. Harry was just about to answer when Ginny spoke,

"Nothing much." before getting up and walking to her dorm. Harry watched her go, a confused expression on his face.

"What's up with her?" asked Ron, an expression similar to Harry's etched across his face.

"I don't know...I was talking to her about scans and she just sort of went quiet. She said she was stressed out but...I don't know. Girls are just confusing..." replied Harry.

"Do you think I should go talk to her?" asked Hermione, ignoring the comment about girls.

"No, give her some space...she'll come round." answered Harry.

"Maybe it's just hormones... that's what being pregnant does to you. Harry you're going to have a hell of a time with her when she starts getting big." Hermione said a smirk spread across her face.

"Geez, you remember when Fleur was pregnant? Man, she went mental. I'm so glad I'm not you Harry." remarked Ron a grin spread across his face too.

"Oh yeah, Ron, I just remembered...you have an essay to write for tomorrow for me, and it has to be at least 2 pages long...I'm glad I'm not you." Ron groaned as he glared at Harry who winked at him.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o

A week had past and Ginny had been acting really odd recently and everyone had started to notice. No one but Harry, Ron and Hermione knew about the pregnancy but he was sure that rumor would get out somehow. Ginny hadn't really talked to anyone and Hermione had started to notice Ginny was losing weight, she wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong and whenever someone said anything about a scan, she would instantly try and go off subject. She was now a month pregnant and Minerva had told Harry that she might start showing at four months because Ginny was quiet thin. The only other option was to send a letter to Molly.

_To Molly,_

_I don't want you to worry, but I just wondered if you could help. Ginny has been getting much weaker and thinner, she has seemed sort of upset recently and she won't tell anyone what the matter is. Whenever anyone talks about pregnancy scan's she tries to change the subject. I just wanted to know if it's anything we should be worried about or if it's just part of the pregnancy process?_

_Thank you._

_Harry._

_P.S. Minerva has been a great help and is helping Ginny with appointments and any school work she might miss out._

Harry sent the letter with Pig a day ago and was waiting for a letter in reply, he knew Molly would try and send it as soon as possible. He was sitting at the window in the Gryffindor common room when a bird swooped in, a letter tied to its leg. He gently took it off and read,

_Dear Harry,_

_Everyone's pregnancy is different and this could just be part of her hormones kicking in, but if Ginny is trying to avoid the scans then there must be a problem to do with them. Maybe you could try and talk to her alone and ask her why she won't talk about the scans, she might just be scared but I think you should try and figure this out together._

_Thank you for letting me know and keep me posted._

_Molly x_

_P.S. Minerva was born when her mother was in her last year so she must have a bit of experience. Good old Minerva._


	5. Hormones

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's been a stressful week.**

**Enjoy.**

Hormones

"Ginny, I was wondering if I could have a word." asked Harry as they walked back to the castle after a Quidditch practice. Ginny nodded her head.

"What's been wrong recently? And answer truthfully..." Harry asked carefully. Ginny paused before answering,

"I think it's just the hormones..."

"Are you sure there's not something else?" Harry asked again as he squeezed Ginny's hand. She paused again before saying,

"Yes."

"Why won't you talk about the scan Gin?" asked Harry, trying to get straight to the point. Ginny dropped Harry's hand and looked away as a single tear fell down her face; Harry tried to ignore it and waited for an answer.

"I...I just don't want to go to 's yet. I don't want to have a scan..." Ginny whispered quietly.

"Ginny, you're going to have to go sometime. There's nothing to be scared of...they aren't going to do anything to you, I promise." replied Harry, kindly.

"You don't know that...You don't know anything!" shouted Ginny in response making a few more tears dripped down her face as she ran towards the castle leaving Harry taken aback by her sudden emotion change; he decided against chasing her and would ask Hermione to talk to her when he got back to the common room. Once he got there however, Hermione was nowhere to be seen and Ron was sitting on a sofa, a worried and scared expression spread across his face.

"What happened?" asked Harry desperately as he stood in front of Ron.

"Ginny just came in here and when I asked what was wrong she just shouted at me and told me to leave her alone...I don't know what the hell's gotten into her and I'm glad I'm not Hermione right now." replied Ron, still looking scared.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Harry, frowning.

"She's gone to talk to Ginny; I don't know how she has the courage to though. We're lucky Ginny didn't have her wand with her, I'm pretty sure she could have killed someone with it." Harry huffed and flopped down next to Ron, planting his head in his hands.

"I asked her why she didn't want to talk about the scan, she said she was scared so I said there is nothing to worry about and she flipped out...damn hormones." muffled Harry threw his fingers. Ron just sat there huffing.

After what seemed like forever, Hermione came out of the girl dorm, her face red and blotchy; she had obviously been crying. Harry stood up when he saw her,

"What's wrong?!" he asked frantically, bounding up to Hermione.

"She's just scared. She doesn't want them to do tests on her..." said Hermione, her voice shaking a bit. She walked up to where Ron was sitting on the couch and cuddled next him, nuzzling her face into his chest and giving a few sniffs. Harry made a confused face at Ron before asking,

"Why are you so upset then Hermione?"

"I just...I don't like seeing her upset..." replied Hermione's muffled voice as she thought to herself,

If only they knew...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0 o0o00oo

Suddenly Harry woke up; a funny feeling in his tummy told him that something was wrong. He checked his watch; 1:20. Harry reached for his glasses and shoved them on, looking around the dorm to see if something was wrong. Everyone was asleep and looking fine so Harry took off his glasses and tried to get back to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, he got the feeling that he needed to be awake. After another 20 minutes he put his glasses back on, got out of bed and walked out of the boy's dorm and into the common room.

"Ginny?" asked Harry as he looked at the sofa near the fire and noticed a red headed someone. Suddenly the sniffing stopped and Ginny furiously wiped away her tears. Harry walked up to the sofa and sat next to a shaking Ginny. As soon as he sat down Ginny dived into his arms and cried.

"Gin...Don't cry, everything's going to be alright..." whispered Harry. Ginny's sobs became quieter as Harry spoke reassuring words. After her sobs had subsided and she was able to talk she whispered,

"I'm sorry Harry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about Gin..." whispered Harry back before planting a kiss on her head.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you...and I'm sorry I've been such a bitch recently..." sniffed Ginny from within Harry's arms.

"No you haven't, Gin. I love you so much." Harry said lovingly as he stroked her hair. After a while Ginny took her head away from his chest and whispered,

"Don't leave me..."

"Gin, I would never do that, ever." whispered Harry in return. He decided that it was just the hormones speaking because Ginny would never believe Harry would ever leave her. They rearranged themselves into a comfier position and after a few minutes fell asleep; Harry lay behind Ginny, his hands on Ginny's bare tummy as her t-shirt had lifted, and Ginny's hands were on top of Harry's. If anyone had seen them, they would have known she was pregnant...


	6. Rumours

**Sorry, it's been a while. I've had writers block and been away for a few days. Also I've been a bit sad after Richard Griffiths death :( **

**I know they're rubbish reasons but oh well...Enjoy the chapter :)**

**RIP Richard.**

Rumours

Ron came rushing into the boy's dorm as Harry had just finished getting changed.

"Everyone knows...Someone told!" said Ron worriedly.

"Wait...What?" asked Harry confused.

"Everyone knows about Ginny being pregnant." whispered Ron, making sure no one could hear their conversation from the common room.

"How could they?" whispered Harry in return, anger running threw him.

"A rumor is going round that Dean saw you two last night..." said Ron, confused.

"Shit." Harry muttered to himself as he recalled the position they fell asleep in.

"Does Ginny know that they know?" asked Harry, fear in his eyes.

"Hermione just went to tell her, she hasn't been out of the dorm this morning." "I guess everyone had to find out sometime..." spoke Harry, trying to reassure himself. Ron nodded in reply.

"Just come down to the common room with me and wait for Hermione and Ginny. Just act as if nothing has happened." whispered Ron. Harry nodded and followed Ron out of the dorm. As he walked into the common room everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked up at Harry with confused expressions on their faces, obviously trying to guess if the rumors were true by looking at how Harry reacted. Harry tried as hard as he could to ignore them and sat with Ron at their favorite seats; by the fireplace. They sat in silence for a few minutes, letting everyone get back to what they were doing.

"That was weird..."spoke Harry as he looked around. A few seconds later, Ginny and Hermione appeared and everyone fell silent again. Everyone watched as Ginny ignored them and sat down next to Harry, her instantly threw his arm around her and pulled her closer before whispering into her ear,

"Are you alright?"

"I guess...trust Dean to spread it around." Ginny whispered in reply as everyone started talking again.

"Jealous prick!" whispered Harry, making Ginny laugh loudly. Everyone went silent again and turned to look at the couple.

"They're like zombies or something!" remarked Harry, making Ginny giggle again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Whispers filled the corridors of Hogwarts as word spread and rumors were made. No one had really talked to the couple and Harry and Ginny were staying well away from Dean and any other rumor makers.

"Is it true then?" asked Emily Sankle, the third year Gryffindor chaser at the beginning of Quidditch training one Wednesday evening.

"Is what true?" asked Harry, confused.

"You know, has Ginny got a bun in the oven..." said Emily, as if it was obvious what she was asking. Harry looked at Ginny who nodded.

"Cool!" shouted Gareth, the beater. Harry saw Dean, out of the corner of his eye, looking down at the ground and couldn't help smiling.

"Anyway, that doesn't matter now. Get focused on Quidditch; our next match is in two weeks against Slytherin and we have to beat them to get in with a chance of winning the cup..." Harry said to his team.

"Doesn't that mean that Ginny won't be able to play Quidditch for a while?" asked Tom Vine, the other beater. Harry huffed at the question and sighed,

"Yes, she will be off for about 6 or 7 months, which means James will take her place as chaser; which is why we will be practicing harder and getting you all used to playing with different players. So get on your brooms and get warmed up...and no more questions!" The team groaned before mounting their brooms and flying off into the air.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Damn muttered Harry to himself as he rushed through the school's corridors, trying to get to the staff meeting on time.

"It's true...She is pregnant; little slut. I wouldn't be surprised if it isn't even Harry's!" Harry paused.

"She can't keep her hands off boys, she's always with one or another" remarked Dean.

"Dean, don't be mean man" replied Seamus.

"Speaking of the slut..." Dean said.

"What did you call me!" shouted Ginny as she walked towards him.

"Just saying that it's probably not even Harry's."

"Why? You jealous or something?" replied Ginny, trying to keep her anger at bay.

"Why would I be jealous of someone who thinks he's amazing and his slut?" laughed Dean. Harry walked up to Dean,

"What did you call her?" asked Harry angrily. A tiny flash of fear crossed Dean's eyes as he smirked,

"Are you sure it's even yours? She's always changing boys every few minutes."

"Do you wanna say that again!" shouted Harry, drawing his wand. Dean looked at Harry's wand and replied,

"She's a slut...only sluts go and get themselves pregnant at 17." Harry had his wand facing straight at Dean's face as he flinched; Harry was just about to conjure a spell when Ginny shouted,

"Harry! He's not worth it!" as she gently pulled Harry back, walked up to Dean and slapped him right across the right side of his cheek. A red hand mark appeared on his face as his eyes watered a tiny bit. He gave an evil look at Ginny before collecting his bag and walking off, his hand grabbing his slapped cheek.

"That'll be a few detentions from me, Mr. Thomas." shouted Harry after him. Harry then took Ginny's hand and led her away from the crowd.

"Gin, are you alright?" asked Harry, Ginny looked at the floor.

"It's not true what he said! It's definitely yours!" said Ginny desperately; still avoiding eye contact.

"Gin, look at me." spoke Harry determinedly but kindly. Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes hesitantly as a few tears trickled from her eyes.

"I know Ginny. I trust you; I don't believe a word he says and never will." whispered Harry as he wiped away her remaining tears, she smiled up at him before whispering,

"I love you so much." and giving him a small kiss. Harry took out his wand and conjured a patronus charm to Minerva telling her that he would have to miss the meeting as he had some things to sort out. He then walked with Ginny, hand in hand to the Gryffindor common room. Once there, he got a spare bit of parchment and a quill and wrote,

Mr. Thomas,

Your detention will be tomorrow after school. Meet me at my office at 5pm sharp; Miss Weasley will be joining you as well. Failure to attend will lead to detention with Professor McGonagall.

Professor Potter

"What!" shouted Ginny over Harry shoulder as she finished reading the letter.

"If I remember correctly Miss Weasley, you were the one who slapped him so it is only fair." Harry said, winking as he finished. He folded the parchment in half and took out his wand. He then conjured a spell Minerva had taught him and the letter flew off into the direction of wherever Dean was.

"Fair enough... as long as I don't have to do anything too hard...I'm pregnant remember!" moaned Ginny.

"How can I forget." moaned Harry sarcastically earning a punch in the arm.


	7. Detention

**Sorry it's been a while, I can't put down 'The Mortal Instruments' books. **

**Keep reviewing and I'll post faster ;)**

Detention

"You're late!" said Harry loudly and Dean strolled into the room. Dean just huffed.

"Right, Dean you need to go down to Mr. Filch's office, he's got a job for you down there." Harry said, trying to ignore Dean's attitude.

"What about Ginny?" asked Dean, looking up for the first time. Harry noticed the purple bruise across the side of his face.

"I'm not allowed to do anything too active...I'm pregnant, remember!" said Ginny sarcastically.

"That's enough, Gin." spoke Harry kindly. Dean rolled his eyes and walked slowly out of the room, before he left Harry said,

"And I'll know if you get there or not. I'll come down later on and see if you need another DT." Dean left the room.

"So, what we gunna do?" asked Ginny seductively as she walked towards Harry. "Well, you're going to be doing some lines whilst I plan my next lessons." Harry replied, trying not to give in to Ginny. Ginny groaned,

"Come on Harry, that's not fair..."

"Believe me; it's fair. If Professor McGonagall had seen you, you would be doing a much worse punishment."

"If you remember correctly, I was the one who saved you from getting an even worse punishment..." replied Ginny.

"Okay, fine. Write at least a page of lines, and then you can do what you want." Harry huffed. Ginny smiled.

"What line's do you want me to write? How about; I will try not to slap pricks like Dean again?" Harry laughed,

"Just write; I will not listen to what others think." he said with a wink. Ginny huffed and whilst Harry looked down at his planner, she got out her wand and put on a repeating spell, she then wrote 'I will not listen to what others think' and it repeated it several times. She carried on until she finished the page; she then put away her wand and acted as if she was worn out.

"Well that was tiring..." said Ginny sarcastically as she got up and gave the piece of paper to Harry. He looked down at the sheet then back up at Ginny.

"Did I not mention no magic?" asked Harry, a smirk on his face. "Nope."

"That's a shame then, I can't make you do it again..." he said sarcastically. Ginny smiled.

"Why do you think Dean's suddenly acting like this?" asked Harry seriously.

"Jealousy I guess, Seamus told me he never stopped liking me and now that I'm having your baby, he's gone mental. And I can't blame him for his attitude; he lost lots of family and friends in the war...I know it has been a while now, but I guess things like this change someone forever." shrugged Ginny.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that...Do you think I should be a bit softer on him?" asked Harry.

"That's up to you." said Ginny as she sat on Harry desk and pulled him into a kiss. Someone coughed at the door making Harry and Ginny separate quickly.

"Filch has done with me...he sent me back." spoke Dean avoiding eye contact.

"Okay, you can go then and you don't need to come back tomorrow night." said Harry kindly. Before Dean left Harry nudged Ginny and nodded his head towards Dean.

"I'm sorry about slapping you..." Ginny said, sadly.

"I'm sorry too." said Dean as he looked into Ginny's eyes, after a moment he looked back down at his feet and walked out the room.

"That was weird..."


	8. Scan

**Sorry, but updates will take longer for a bit as I've posted all the pre-written chapters :)**

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews, they make me want to write and update more!**

**Enjoy.**

Scan

"Ginny, everything's going to be fine...There won't be anything wrong." said Hermione quietly, trying to make sure no one else hears their conversation.

"I...I don't want to go." said Ginny, determinedly.

"You're not going to know anything unless you go...this is something you have to do."

"I'm...I'm scared." whimpered Ginny.

"There is absolutely nothing to be scared of, it's going to be fine...you're both going to be fine...and I'll stay with you no matter what, if you want me to." replied Hermione. Ginny nodded before receiving a big hug from her best friend. After they pulled apart Ginny swiftly wiped her tears away and walked up to Harry. She sat down next to him on the couch, cuddling up to him and said with a nod,

"I'll go." Harry smiled in return and placed a kiss on her cheek.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron apparated to St. Mungo's. Ginny held tightly onto Harry's hand as they followed the signs that read 'Pregnancy'. They sat down on the hard chairs in the waiting room and waited for Ginny's name to be called.

"We'll wait right here." spoke Hermione, kindly. Ginny slowly nodded, her face turning white as she heard her name.

"It's going to be fine." Hermione continued with a smile as she saw the terrified look on Ginny's face. Ginny forced a smile back and grabbed onto Harry for support as they entered the white room.

"Hello Miss Weasley, I'm Samantha Bold." said the young lady with an outstretched hand. Ginny shook it.

"and you must be Mr Potter." she said again, shaking Harry's hand.

"Would you like to lie down on the bed and we will just do some scans and ask some questions." Samantha addressed to Ginny. Ginny slowly walked over to the bed, still clutching Harry's hand. Once on the bed, Samantha said,

"I just put my wand to your tummy and I'll record the baby's heart beat." She picked up an elegant wand out of a box on the side and gently pushed it onto Ginny's tummy. After a few minutes, she took it off and placed the wand back into the box.

"Now I'll just scan the tummy with another wand." Samantha said calmly. She took out another wand from a box and waved it a few inches above Ginny's tummy. She then put it back in the box.

"Okay, I'll just examine your tummy now." said Samantha as she placed her hands on either side of Ginny's tummy and felt around putting her ear close by. "Just a few questions; How old do you think your baby is about?"

"Six weeks." squeaked Ginny.

"Have you had sex whilst being pregnant?"

"No."

"Do you smoke?"

"No."

"Okay, one more question; Have you had any physical injuries whilst being pregnant?" Ginny squeezed Harry's hand tighter and opened her mouth to speak, but shut it again. Harry, noticing, said quietly,

"She was attacked by the Cruciatus curse when she was 1 and a bit weeks pregnant..." Samantha nodded and asked Ginny,

"Have you felt anything move inside your tummy at any point?" Ginny shook her head, her face going white.

"Okay, I will just look at the scans and get all the information. If you two could just wait in the waiting room and I'll call you back in when I'm ready." Harry and Ginny nodded before Harry helped Ginny down and they walked out of the room silently.

Half an hour had past and throughout that time a doctor had entered the room and had come out again. Finally, Samantha came out looking exhausted and worried. Ginny eyed her suspiciously as Samantha asked for Ginny and Harry to go back into the room. Once in there Samantha told them to sit down and spoke,

"Your baby seems fine, we cannot tell what sex it is yet but it seems healthy. The only thing you need to do Ginny, is relax and try not to be stressed about things. I have booked another check up in 3 weeks, if that's alright?" Harry squeezed Ginny's hand in delight as he nodded his head in reply. After walking outside the room Ginny jumped into Harry's arms her legs wrapped around his waist, and kissed him passionately. Ron coughed making Harry and Ginny come back to reality.

"I take it everything's fine?" asked Hermione, a big smile spread across her face. Ginny nodded and walked into Hermione's arms as Ron patted Harry on the back.

"I guess that means I'm going to be an uncle!" said Ron, acting as if he didn't care; his massive smile and red cheeks gave his happiness away.

"and Godfather." Harry said watching his best friend's face go from confusion to disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Ron, a shocked expression on his face. Harry shook his head as Ron embraced him in a manly hug.

"What are you two up to?" asked Hermione walking over to them.

"You're going to be a godmother." said Harry, beaming. Hermione's eyes glittered as she hugged Harry tightly.


	9. Names

**So I decided to upload this little silly chapter because you guys are just amazing and your reviews made my week :)**  
**Thank you so much!**  
**Hope you enjoy :)**

Names  
"What about Walter?" suggested Hermione as Ginny burst into laughter again, more tears rolling down her face.

"You are kidding me? Our child isn't going to be next to the thrown...it's doesn't need to be THAT posh and old fashioned!" laughed Ginny in return. Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed,

"Well I'm obviously not helping! All the one's I've come up with were either silly or too old fashioned! I'm going to do some revision." She stood up to leave just as Ginny grabbed her arm and spoke in an innocent voice,

"Please stay with me Hermione...Pretty please...What if I suddenly give birth really early!" Hermione turned around to look at Ginny and rolled her eyes,

"You're only two months pregnant, Ginny!"

"Fine, what if I give birth really really really early!" Hermione smiled and sank into the seat next to her best friend.

"You have to admit Eugene is a bit weird." said Ginny looking over at Hermione, her eyebrows raised. Hermione giggled and rolled her eyes.

0o0o000o00o00ooo0o00o0oo00o0o0

"Another godchild Arthur!" squeaked Molly. Arthur made a 'humph' in acknowledgement.

"We better start preparing...what do you think they'll call it?" asked Molly. Arthur carried on studying the files in front of him. Molly, ignoring his silence continued,

"What about William...I've always like that name!" Arthur gave a snort in reply.

"Perhaps Mabel...that's a nice name too...or even Cora." said Molly, to no one in particular.

"Let's wait until we find out what gender it is before we start suggesting names." spoke Arthur looking up for the first time. Molly huffed at her grumpy husband and walked into the living room.

"What do you think George?" asked Molly, trying to look over George's shoulder to see what he was doing.

"What?" asked George, standing in front of what he was doing quickly and looking at his mum.

"Names. What do you think Ginny and Harry's baby should be called?" George looked at her puzzled; then, as if remembering his face relaxed as he shrugged his shoulders and turned around. Molly rolled her eyes and stalked out the room, sulkily.

0o0o0o0o00o0o00oo0o0o00o

"Ron, do you have any name suggestions?" asked Harry as Ron shrugged.

"It's only Ginny keeps on asking and I have no ideas." Ron swallowed the chocolate he was stuffing and suggested excitedly,

"What about Spike!"

"You have got to be kidding me...I should have known better than to ask you!" laughed Harry.

"If you think about it...it's quite a good name. It symbolizes that he is..."

"Spiky?" asked a confused Harry, a smile still spread across his face. Ron shrugged and stuffed the remainder of his chocolate into his mouth.  
"What about if it's a girl?" asked Harry, expecting a stupid answer.

"Cinderella!" replied Ron, a smile creeping onto his face as if pleased with himself. Harry burst into laughter.

"What! Hermione told me a story about her...I think it's a perfect name and an excellent story!" said an annoyed Ron making Harry burst into even more laughter, tears rolling down his face.


	10. Names Part 2

**I decided to just finish this mini 'Names' chapter. **  
**Thank you so much for all the reviews again!**  
**The chapters will be normal sized again after this.**  
** Enjoy**

Names Part 2

"Harry! I got a letter from Mum and Dad!" said Ginny running into the deserted Gryffindor common room and slumping herself onto the sofa next to a concentrating Harry. She passed him the letter and nudged him to open it. Harry opened the letter quickly and read. After he finished he gave a puzzled look to Ginny and said,

"Destiny?" Ginny giggled in return and reply,

"Okay...that one's pretty bad but some of them are good. Like, James. That'd be a great name!" Harry looked towards Ginny and shook his head,

"It doesn't seem right..." Ginny looked down whispering,

"I'm sorry..." Harry's head shot up,

"No, Gin. It's not because of my dad, I just don't have a good feeling that that would suit our child." he said kindly, shifting next to Ginny and pulling her into a hug. Ginny gave a small smile and snuggled in next to him.

"I know it's a bit hard...and I know that you might not want to but...erm...I was thinking...maybe it could be called...Fred...I mean if it's a boy...but not if you don't want to and-"

"It's perfect!" exclaimed Ginny planting a kiss on Harry's red cheeks. He smiled back in return.

0o0o0o0o0o000oo0o0o0o0o00ooo00o00

"I sent the letter back to Mum and Dad!" said Ginny to Harry over the noise in the Great Hall. Harry nodded in reply.

"What?" asked Ron, spitting food everywhere whilst stuffing in another sausage. Hermione elbowed him and threw a disapproving look.

"What about?" asked Hermione politely after swallowing her mouthful.

"We've come up with a name if it's a boy..." said Harry giving a sideways glimpse to Ginny.

"Harry came up with it really!" pointed Ginny before letting Harry continue.

"We were thinking; Fred." Harry finished, looking between his two best friends to see their reactions. Hermione beamed at the name as Ron swallowed his mouthful, put his knife and fork down, and stared at his half full plate. Hermione gave Harry and Ginny a reassuring smile before placing her hand atop of Ron's; he flinched at first but let it rest and let Hermione whisper something into his ear. Harry and Ginny looked down at their plates and continued eating, giving Ron and Hermione privacy. Harry glanced up at a while and saw Ron smile before he lifted his head and said,

"Its perfect." making Hermione squeeze his hand and give him a small peck on his cheek.


	11. Just Like Ron

**I'm really sorry...yet again it's been a while but this time I have an actually excuse; EXAMS. I have been trying to revise for exams that are coming up in the next week so sorry if I'm uploading later than usual.**

**I hope you haven't all given up on me! **

**Thank you for sticking with me if you are reading this, it means a lot.**

**Enjoy.**

Just Like Ron

Classes continued as normal and nothing unexpected seemed to happen. Everyone was pleased with the name, Fred; especially George, who when was told, tears sprung to his eyes with happiness. Ginny had been working with Professor McGonagall sorting out all the changes that would have to be made for Ginny. Whilst talking with Minerva, Ginny had found out that in Minerva's 7th year, she too was pregnant but sadly lost the baby; Ginny didn't ask how. As the school term got closer to exams Ginny and Harry found less time to be with each other. The only free time they got was on Sunday evenings; as they were revising all week evenings and Saturday. They spent their Sunday's with Hermione and Ron meaning they only had the evening together alone; but that only made those moments more precious.

0o00o0o00oo0o

Harry approached the tree next to the lake, which hid Ginny behind it. He crept behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"You're late." said Ginny turning around, trying to act annoyed at Harry.

"I'll make it up to you." replied Harry with a wink. Ginny raised her eyebrows as Harry reached into his pocket and pulled a little red box. A confused look spread across Ginny's face as Harry put it into her hands. She looked up at him before opening it carefully. Inside held the most beautiful silver bracelet. It was plain but as Ginny turned it over in her hand she saw the inscription inside,

I love you Ginny Weasley

Ginny put her hand to her mouth as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"Harry...It's beautiful!" She stayed staring at the bracelet for a few seconds before looking up at Harry and running into his arms.

"I love you so much, Harry" whispered Ginny, and as she said it, she knew in that moment that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o00oo

Ginny stared at her reflection in the mirror, she had her top lifted up showing her belly. She gave a sigh. She had grown and if she didn't wear such baggy clothes, everyone would notice. Even Harry hadn't fully seen her tummy yet; she was starting to feel more and more paranoid every day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The pregnancy check-up had been cancelled due to complications with 's pregnancy ward, so Samantha came to Hogwarts with a few tools for the check up.

"Congratulations! You're having a boy!" said Samantha excitedly. Ginny beamed up at Harry as he placed his hand on her tummy,

"Fred" whispered Harry quietly into Ginny's ear,

"Fred" agreed Ginny with a nod.

Ginny re-booked for four weeks later, when 's had sorted out their problems and when Ginny would be 4 months pregnant.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"How've you been?" asked Harry, walking up to Ginny and planting a kiss on her pale face.

"I'm feeling much better..." replied Ginny quietly, her face turning greenish as she got up into a sitting position. She had started throwing up at the beginning of the week and contacted Samantha straight away; finding out it was only part of the pregnancy. First Ginny stayed in the Hospital wing for a few days before deciding she would be much more comfortable staying in Harry's room, which he was allocated at the beginning of the year for being a teacher. Harry had come straight back to his room every evening after finishing teaching.

"It's unfair that you're so well and healthy and I'm the one being punished for something you did to me." said Ginny bluntly, a hint of mischief in her voice. Harry rolled his eyes and replied, "I think it was a joint effort." now it was Ginny's turn to roll her eyes.

"How was school?" asked Ginny, changing the subject, "Did I miss anything interesting?"

"Yeah, Malfoy got with Professor Flitwick in the broom cupboard and Ron walked in on them..." replied Harry, half laughing at his own disgusting joke.

"Ewww, that is gross...That's not even funny!" replied Ginny, a grossed out expression spreading across her face.

"I'm suddenly not hungry anymore..." she said again. Harry laughed and spoke sarcastically,

"Good! More toad in hole for me then!" Ginny suddenly looked up, hunger in her eyes; she had recently started having cravings for sausages.

"Where did you get it from?" asked Ginny, pleadingly.

"I have my ways..." winked Harry, making Ginny giggle slightly. Harry took the toad in the whole meal out of the plastic bag he was carrying and placed it onto the counter.

"You have to get out of bed to get it though. Being pregnant isn't an excuse for being lazy." Harry smirked.

"Come on, Harry. I'm starving...please!" pleaded Ginny, pouting out her bottom lip. Harry had to admit, she did look cute, but he wasn't giving into her this time. He shook his head as Ginny gave a whimper, but before Harry could do anything Ginny had grabbed her wand and silently summoned the meal. She gave a mischievous laugh as Harry crossed his arms.

"Right...you asked for it!" said Harry, walking quickly towards her. He grabbed the meal, set it on the side and pounced on Ginny, tickling her.

"Harry!" she shrieked with laughter, tears rolling down her cheeks. Harry carried on tickling her, despite her struggling.

"Stop!" she giggled.

"What do you say?" asked Harry, smiling as he pinned her down.

"Please?" giggled Ginny again, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Harry nodded and let go of her. She grabbed at the plate with her meal on and hungrily stuffed her face.

"Just like Ron!" whispered Harry, more to himself than anyone.

"Am not!" replied Ginny, in-between stuffing her face; Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same. He sat on the sofa near the window and ate his food silently. Ginny finished her food quickly and reached to the side to put it down, making a searing pain shoot through her tummy. She groaned as she set the plate down and clutched at her tummy. Harry turned around and ran to her aid.

"Gin, what's wrong?" asked Harry, concern showing in his eyes. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, trying to keep the pain at bay. After what seemed like forever she slowly replied,

"I'm fine...It was nothing." Harry's eyes relaxed and he placed a kiss on her forehead as she thought to herself,

_that was not nothing..._

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER ;) **

**Thank you to all my readers who frequently review, it's you that I keep writing for!**

**P.S. Anyone excited for the new Iron Man film?**


	12. Something's Wrong Again

**Thank you for bearing with!**

**There's going to be some pretty drastic stuff happening soon, so keep your eyes peeled.**

**Enjoy :)**

Something's Wrong...Again

"Aww, what about this?" asked Ginny as she pulled out a frilly, bright pink baby grow and showed Hermione, Harry and Ron. They all showed faces of disgust as she burst into laughter saying she was joking; they all sighed in relief. They had all gone baby shopping for anything needed, and although Ron still found it very uncomfortable that he's little sister was pregnant at such a young age, he came along after much persuading from Hermione. She had told him that he just had to deal with the fact that she was going to be a mother and go on with life as normal. After buying a few baby outfits, a cot, a playpen and a few toys, they called it a day and heading back to Hogwarts. They knew it was very early on to buy stuff for the baby but they wanted it over and done with before Ginny got too tired to do anything. Minerva had decided that it would be best to keep the baby at school in Harry's room, meaning Ginny would still be able to do her work and Harry could still teach after a while. They all knew that it wasn't THAT practical but they would just have to pretend Ginny had taken the baby and herself back to the Burrow; it was the easiest option.

0o0o0oo0oo00o0o

"HAWWWYYYY!" screamed Teddy, bursting into Harry's room and running into his arms. Harry spun him around while Teddy screamed and Ginny laughed at her two favorite boys. After Teddy planted a sloppy kiss onto Harry's cheek he turned around and ran into Ginny's arms; he was too heavy to be lifted so she bent down and received a wet kiss, Harry laughed at Ginny's slimy cheek as she whipped at it.

"What happened? Did Ginny eat all the cake?" gasped Teddy, prodding a tiny finger at Ginny's slightly round tummy. Ginny laughed before giving Harry a look that said he was going to have to explain.

"Ginny is having a baby, Teddy..." said Harry truthfully; weary about how Teddy would react.

"I don't understand?" asked Teddy, his eyebrows bunched together.

"Well you know what a baby is don't you?" said Harry slowly, trying not to confuse the boy even more. Teddy nodded his head and asked,

"But how did it get inside her?" Harry looked up at Ginny who was trying to hold in a laugh.

"Go on Harry, tell him how it got inside me." pressed Ginny, obviously enjoying herself. "Yes Hawy!" retorted Teddy making Harry roll his eyes.

"Well when you love someone, you make a special bond with them and it erm...gets them pregnant..." said Harry, making it up as he went along.

"What's a bond?" asked Teddy, confusion spread across his face now.

"You'll learn when your older Ted" said Ginny, kindly. Teddy just nodded and stood in silence for a few minutes before asking,

"So are you going to have another one of me?" said Teddy, finally catching on what they meant. Harry nodded and replied,

"sort of..." Teddy's face fell as he looked to the ground.

"Will you not want to see me anymore?" whispered Teddy so quietly Harry and Ginny only just heard him. Ginny looked up at Harry, a sad expression in her eyes.

"Of course not Teddy, we will need you even more! When Fred is born you will be like his older brother and you will need to help us look after him. You can visit here whenever you like, just ask and you can come round." Harry said, kneeling down to his height. Teddy lifted his head, gave a smile and asked,

"Who's Fred?" making Ginny burst into laughter and Harry roll his eyes. This was going to be a long evening.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the great hall eating, or in Ron's case stuffing his face, with breakfast. When a big parcel fell from Pigwigeon's mouth, landing in front of Ginny. Her eyebrows clashed together before she read the letter on top.

"The family has brought Fred some things." smiled Ginny to her friend. She opened the parcel carefully; inside was a baby book, a baby rattle, a few clothes and a toy.

"Mum obviously picked this one out..." said Ginny as she lifted up a deep green baby cloak. Ron laughed making Ginny turn her head and snap,

"It's better than what you wore to that Yule Ball!" making Ron shut up and Harry snigger, he soon stopped after receiving a look of dangers from his best friend. Ginny put the stuff back in its packaging and spoke,

"I should probably take these things up to Fred's room, I'll see you guys after lessons." and with that she was off.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny unlocked Harry/Fred's room with the spare keys Harry had given her. She looked at Fred's part of the big room; it had big and small hand prints all over, filled with different colours, Ginny put Fred's new things down and walked over to the wall, placing her hand on the small handprint of Teddy. She smiled to herself as she stood back and examined the room, taking in all the fluffy animals bewitched to walk around the wall. Suddenly a piercing pain shot threw her tummy as she slid down the side of the wall in pain. It felt like something had gone wrong inside her. This had been the fifth time it had happened now, at first she guessed it was just part of the pregnancy but as it kept on happening she knew it was something different. Her face turned white as she felt, for the first time since the battle, that a Dementor was near. A tear dripped down her cheek; she touched it, wondering why she was crying. Just as another shot of pain ran through her tummy. She sat on the floor, breathing deeply before she knew it was safe enough to stand up. She looked at the clock on the wall, she must have been on the floor for at least 30 minutes; she had missed the first 20 minutes of Potions. She got up and walked slowly out the door. Knowing that Hermione had a DADA lesson now with Ron and Harry, she walked towards the classroom. Once arriving she knocked on the door, a few seconds later Harry had opened it and he was looking into Ginny's eyes and asking,

"Are you alright Gin?" Ginny nodded and whispered,

"I need to speak to Hermione."

"What about?" asked Harry confused.

"Just lesson stuff..." said Ginny slowly, happy remembering that Harry always believed her.

"Can't it wait?" asked Harry, still a bit confused.

"No!" hissed Ginny, a bit too harshly. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just need to speak to her."

"Okay." said Harry kindly, pushing a strand of Ginny's red fiery hair out of her eyes. He called for Hermione and shut the door behind them.

"Ginny, are you alright?" asked Hermione softly, embracing her friend in a hug. Ginny shook her head after Hermione released her.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione urgently. A tear fell down Ginny's cheek as she replied.

"I think something's wrong with Fred."


	13. Just a note from me

Hey,

I'm so sorry to keep you waiting!

There's problems at my end but I should be able to upload it today!  
I'm so sorry...You can send as much hate to me as you want!

- Maddii xx

P.S. THANKYOU FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS. YOU ALL MADE MY WEEK! I LOVE YOU GUYS3


	14. Fred

**Sorry, this has taken a while, I can't get in touch with my Beta so I'm sorry if there are missing words or mistakes etc... **

**It's quite a short chapter so I'll try and get the next chapter up soon :)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews.**

**Enjoy.**

Fred

"I think something's wrong with Fred."

"Ginny, what are you talking about?" asked Hermione in a shaky voice, her eyes growing bigger with worry.

"I keep on getting sharp pains shoot through my tummy; it's happened five times now and I know it's got something to do with Fred...Just now I was in his room and it happened...It felt like a dementor had entered the room and I started crying...I don't even know why!" whispered Ginny franticly, blatant fear showing in her eyes. A tear slipped down Hermione's cheek as she said,

"We need to go to St Mungo's!"

"NO!" shouted Ginny in a hushed voice. "Hermione, I'm so scared."

"Let's go see McGonagall! This whole thing could just be part of pregnancy...don't think the worst is going to happen!" whispered Hermione, looking very unconvinced as she took Ginny's hand and rushed towards Minerva's office.

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

After about five minutes of silent fast walking they had arrived and knocked upon her door. A few seconds later Minerva appeared,

"What's wrong?" asked Minerva, her eyes growing big like Hermione's. After a few seconds of silence Minerva spoke,

"Come inside..." They all went inside Minerva's office and took a seat.

"Something's wrong with Fred." mumbled Ginny, more tears piling out of her eyes.

"What makes you think that?" asked Minerva kindly.

"I keep on getting these pains in my tummy... I just had one and it felt like a dementer was in the room..." answered Ginny, shaking all over now. Minerva's face drained of colour. She walked towards Ginny,

"May I?" she asked, stretching her hands out to the tummy. Ginny nodded. Minerva felt round the tummy, sometimes putting some pressure onto it. Ginny let out a yelp as Minerva pushed on a part of her tummy.

"Sorry..." whispered Minerva, still examining the bump. She stood up after a few minutes, got her wand and produced two patronus.

"Who are they for?" gasped Ginny.

"One's for a supply teacher...and one's for Harry." answered Minerva, putting her wand away.

"NO! You can't! Harry will take me to go to St Mungo's!" pleaded Ginny. Minerva shook her head and answered,

"It'll be fine, Ginny."

0o0o0oo0o0o0o00

"What's happened?" gasped Harry, a little out of breath as he ran into the room. He saw Ginny's white face and ran up to her. Stroking her cheek he asked franticly,

"What's wrong, Gin?"

"Don't...don't take me to St Mungo's...please." replied Ginny's quietly, her voice shaking. Harry spun around and addressed Minerva,

"What's happened?"

"Ginny's been feeling some pains in her tummy...she thinks something's wrong but she's refusing to go to 's." replied Minerva quickly. Harry saw the worried look in Minerva's eyes, he spun around and crouched down to Ginny's height.

"Gin, you have to go. It will be fine." he said pleadingly. Ginny shook her head viciously.

"They're not going to do anything to you, I promise...I won't let that happen." Ginny still shook her head, her eyes linked with Harry's; he could now see the fear in them.

"Come on, Gin. You'll be harming the baby if we don't go now. What are you so worried about?" pressed Harry. He lifted her chin so her eyes were facing him again.

"I...I don't want to lose Fred again."


	15. Fred Part 2

**Sorry, but revision has totally taken over my life atm, but I'll try to update when I can (they might be a bit short).**

**Also I love all feedback, positive and negative, but if it's negative say it nicely and explain what your talking about. So answer to: 'is she really that stupid' Your reply is: I don't know what your talking about to PM me and I'll answer :)**

**Enjoy.**

**Your all amazing3**

Fred Part 2

"I...I don't want to lose Fred again."

Harry's face fell as it suddenly dawned on him that this little boy inside her was a reminder of Fred; a new boy in the family to replace the old one. But now the new one was going to die as well as the old one. Harry pulled himself together for Ginny,

"I won't let that happen, Gin!" he said confidently, helping her up.

"Do you think she'll be alright to Apparated?" Harry asked, directing it to Minerva. She nodded.

"Can Hermione and Ron come?" he asked to Minerva again. She nodded again as Hermione rushed off to get Ron.

"I'll inform Molly." spoke Minerva, a glint in her eye. "My thoughts are with you, Harry." Harry nodded in response and dissaparated holding Ginny.  
They appeared at 's reception within a millisecond.

"We need to see Samantha Greene, the midwife." demanded Harry, rather harshly.

"Sorry, but if you don't have an appointment th-"

" . .HER." shouted Harry desperately. The woman behind the counter looked taken aback.

"Erm...Okay. What's your name?"

"Harry Potter and this is Ginny Weasley." said Harry quickly.

"Oh, sure. Go down the corridor and it's on your left; room 24. She should be free." said the receptionist quickly. Harry nodded, muttered thanks and followed her instructions, letting Ginny lean on him for support. Once outside room 24 Harry knocked and was replied with a 'Come In'. He quickly opened the door and explained what had happened. Samantha's face dropped as Harry finished. She summoned Ginny onto the bed and proceeded with the same check she had done before with each wand. She hurried off into the other room to check on the scan and heartbeat; Ginny and Harry sat very still, not speaking a word.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione and Ron appeared at the St Mungo's reception and ran up to the desk. "We're here to see Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, they were here a few seconds ago!" spoke Ron, quickly.

"Sorry, but you are not allowed to see them. They are booked in privately so if you don't have any ID then-"

"We are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, I'm Ginny's brother and we're both best friend of Harry's..." said Ron, getting frustrated now. The receptionists face dropped, she was silent for a few seconds; not believing her luck that she had seen the Golden Trio all in the space of a few minutes. After re-collecting herself she told them the instructions to their room and told them to wait outside it. They followed her instructions rushing down the corridor and collapsed in the seats just opposite the door.

"Do...do you think she's going to be alright...?" asked Hermione, her voice shaking.

"You know Ginny, she'll be fine and back on her feet within the hour." replied Ron, trying to cover his shakiness. Hermione smiled as Ron put his hand on top of hers.

00o0o0o0o00o00o0o0

The doctor marched into the room and walked towards Samantha in the hidden room.

'She had obviously called the doctor' thought Ginny suddenly making her stomach flip. Harry noticed and squeezed her hand whilst whispering,

"It's going to be alright." Ginny felt more comforted hearing Harry's voice. After six painfully silent minutes, the doctor and Samantha walked back into the room.

"The doctor's just going to feel around your tummy and do some more scans." said Samantha sadly, forcing a fake smile. Ginny closed her eyes. The doctor did the same thing as Minerva except the pain had grown in Ginny's tummy and nearly every push hurt. Harry kept whispering encouraging words into Ginny's ear but all she could hear was the thumping of her heart; 'one heart beat...not two' she thought. Ginny opened her eyes, her breathing getting heavier. The room had now gone silent, her ears blocking everything out; the only sound heard was her heart beat and it felt like it was speeding up rapidly.

'Calm down Ginny' she thought to herself. Suddenly her eyes clammed close and she was plunged into darkness, all her senses turning off.


	16. Now

**3 words for this chapter:**

**I AM SORRY.**

Now

Ginny slowly opened her eyes, dizziness washing over her. She shut them again quickly, blocking out the bright light shining in her eyes. She felt a squeeze on her hand.

"You're fine, Gin. You're going to be fine." whispered Harry into her ear; she relaxed a bit before remembering what had happened.

"What's happening?" squeaked Ginny, her senses starting to come back. She could hear lots of low mumbling when Harry replied,

"The doctors are just doing a few checks..." Ginny slowly opened her eyes again and realized the red, streaked face of Harry; He had been crying. Ginny looked around and realized there were now two doctors and Samantha. They were all standing in the corner of the room talking in low, mumbled voices. Suddenly they all turned their heads towards Ginny and Harry. The doctor who Ginny had recognized from before started walking towards her,

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Ginny nodded and asked shakily,

"I'm fine...What's happening?" The doctor gave a sad look towards them and replied,

"I am very very sorry, but there was nothing that we could do...Fred, sadly didn't survive the complications th-"

"NOOOOO!" screamed Ginny, interrupting the doctor's speech. Her hand flew to her mouth as tears flooded rapidly from her eyes. Harry shook his head, silenced by shock.

"You have to try...You have to try harder! HE CAN'T HAVE GONE!" continued Ginny getting hysterical. The doctor just stood there shaking his head and waiting for Ginny to calm down.

"Don't just stand there! You have to do something!" she continued screaming.

"Gin..." whispered Harry, tears flying from his eyes now.

"It's...it's over...there's nothing anyone can do..." He reached over and stroked her fiery red hair away from her face. She whimpered her hands back at her mouth again. She kept on shaking her head, as if in denial.

"We'll leave you for a few minutes...We really are sorry." whispered the doctor as he and his colleagues left the room. Ginny's breathing became deeper and quicker.

"Gin, you need to calm down...You're going to knock yourself out again..." whispered Harry, still stroking her hair.

"Is there really nothing that can be done?" whimpered Ginny, not really wanting to know the answer.

"No..." replied Harry, shaking his head sadly as more tears streamed down his face. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Ginny's head before they wrapped themselves in each other's arms and wept.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0

"No!" shrieked Hermione, her hand flying to her mouth like Ginny's did. The doctor just shook his head with sadness and sympathy.

"I...Is she alright?" whispered Ron, the reality of what the doctor just said hitting him. The doctor nodded and replied in a sad tone,

"Yes...She will be fine, just a little shocked..."

"What will have to happen now?" whimpered Ron, asking the question on everyone's mind.

"Well as the baby is quite big, she will need to have an operation to remove the baby." replied the Doctor. Hermione gave a whimper at the thought.

"Is there any family to contact?" asked Samantha, kindly.

"The burrow..." replied Ron sadly. The doctor nodded one last time and walked down the corridor, his colleagues at his side.

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

"What's happened?!" gasped Molly running down the corridor followed by Arthur and George.

"The doctor's would-" she stopped as she saw the look on Ron and Hermione's face. Molly's hand flew to her mouth.

"Fr...Fred didn't make it." whispered Ron. George sunk down into the seat next to Ron as Molly and Arthur stood shocked. After a few minutes of silent cry's and sobs. Molly asked,

"How is Ginny and Harry?" Ron shook his head and replied sadly,

"The doctor said they were fine, but we haven't seen them. The doctor should be back in a few minutes though...She said they're going to have to do an operation..." The family stayed in silence until the doctor came rushing back, followed by another doctor wheeling a tray.

"You must be Ginny's mum?" asked the doctor, whose name was Emma. Molly nodded and asked worriedly,

"What's going to happen now?"

"We will go in and speak to Ginny, we will ask if she wants the operation now and then she should be out within the next 24 hours...I know this is a massive shocker for everyone, but we will be doing the best we can to make sure your family is fine." and with that, Emma walked into the other room, the door slamming shut behind her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry and Ginny were whispering quietly to each other when Emma came in. They both stopped as she walked up to them and spoke,

"I am incredible sorry about your loss Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter...but we will do everything we can to help you through this." she paused for a response but it never came.

"We believe that the death was caused by the Cruciatus Curse..."  
"Did you know that Fred was endangered all along?" interrupted Ginny, her face getting paler each second. Emma nodded and replied,  
"We had discussed it before but we were sure that it would be fine as long as you stayed relaxed and stress free..." She paused for a second, and then watching the look on Ginny's face she quickly pressed on,

"But the death was of course none of your fault. It was plainly just because of the incident that happened 4 weeks ago... The only way we are going to be able to get the baby out is by operation, normally we would just give you a pill and wait for it to fall out, but as the baby has grown faster than normal, we will have to do a simple and quick operation which will not harm you and you should be out of the hospital within 24 hours. The operation would be much better to do it now, but it is initially your choice." finished Emma. Harry and Ginny's faces had gone incredibly whiter but Ginny still replied with a nod,

"Now."

**Okay...so don't kill me. I have been planning this plot since before I even started writing this and I nearly changed my mind because of your reviews but no, I must stick to the plan. **

**I am really sorry to all of you who didn't want this to happen, but carry on reading and I promise you things will get much better. PINKY PROMISE.**

**Also I'm sorry it's been a while to upload, but thankfully all my exams are over now(except for one), so I can update more!**

**Please keep reading and review your thoughts.**

**YOUR ALL AMAZING!**


	17. Just another note from me

**Hey! **

**Thank you to everyone who's reading this, it means that you haven't given up on this story! Sorry if I upset you, but trust me things will get better.**

**Thanks to my telepathic reader, CaughtInAFantasy some of you might have guessed the ending because in the books/films Ginny and Harry don't have a baby called Fred and I didn't want to change what Queen Rowling had created.**

**Answer to '**She is afraid something bad will happen to the baby and why then don't she visit St Mungo for a check up? She sound so ridiculous...' : **She didn't want to go to St Mungo's because she knew something bad had happened to Fred and she didn't want to the Doctors/midwife's to confirm that something was wrong; so that's why she didn't want to go.**

** Also I forgot to say: 'HAPPY 2ND MAY' It was a very special day for me and I'm sure for you guys too! I'm really sorry I couldn't get a chapter up for it but I hope you had an amazing day. Did you do anything to celebrate?**

**THANKYOU FOR MAKING ME SMILE WTH YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Keep it up.**

**- Maddii xox**


	18. Waking Up

**I think you all deserve this chapter for getting your hearts broken.**

Waking up

As soon as they produced the spell on Ginny she fell into a deep sleep with Harry at her side.

She was walking down a long, dark corridor with shiny, reflecting walls. She looked at her reflection and opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. He hair was jet black and she looked like she hadn't eaten for a year, her cheek bones poked out and the black bags under her eyes stood out like a sore thumb. She carried on walking down the corridor, intrigued at what was inside the door at the end. Something was pushing her forward, like an unseen force. As she got closer she heard a baby's cry and instantly wanted to get to it. She started running; a slow pace at first, but the corridor seemed to have gotten longer and the door was much further away. She picked up her pace and started sprinting; determined that she'd get to the source of the noise, but however hard she tried she couldn't reach it. She slid down the shiny wall; admitting defeat. Her head lolled as she shoved her hands to her ears in desperate attempt to block out the continued crying. Suddenly, the crying stopped; Ginny looked up in shock, and saw the door shining in front of her. She grabbed for the knob, standing up and twisted it. A gleam of light entered her vision, it was so bright, and she had to shield her eyes for a few seconds before adjusting to the brightness and seeing what stood in front of her. A little baby boy, floating a few meters from the ground with a halo above his head. Ginny gasped at the beauty of it. She wanted to see this magnificent boy closer, so she took a step forward, but as in doing so, the boy's face twisted and changed in front of her eyes into a devil. The now devil boy reached out his hands and started flying towards Ginny, his hands trying to reach for her throat. She screamed just before the boy reached her and her vision went black.  
Ginny's eyes fluttered open quickly, she looked around the empty, white room before noticing the concerned face of Harry; she relaxed a bit knowing that she was safe with his around.

"Are you alright?" he asked, smiling slightly. God, he looked beautiful. Thought Ginny before nodding.

"What just happened?" asked Ginny, confused.

"The operation finished an hour ago..." Ginny's face fell as she remembered. A tear slipped down her cheek. Harry quickly wiped it away before Ginny asked,

"Did you see?" Harry shook his head; he hadn't taken his eyes of Ginny throughout the entire operation.

"Emma said that your family's outside." smiled Harry. "Do you want me to call them in?" asked Harry kindly. Ginny shook her head and whispered,

"George." Harry nodded, understanding what she wanted. He asked,

"Do you want me to stay?"

"I'll be fine..." she replied, kissing him on the cheek and letting go of his hand so he could walk outside. Molly stood up as he came through the door and threw her arms around him.

"Harry! Are you alright? How's Ginny?" she asked concerned.

"We're both fine, but I think Ginny wants to speak to George before she sees anyone else." Molly nodded as Harry patted George on the back and watched him walk inside.

George walked in slowly, his eyes searching for Ginny's. He rushed over to her and pulled her into a big hug.

"I'm so sorry George!" whispered Ginny urgently, more tears streaming down her face. George gave a little chuckle in response and replied,

"About what?"

"Fred...I...I don't want you to think you've lost him again..." said Ginny, sobbing now. Fred didn't know what to say at first but then he gave another laugh,

"Don't be silly Ginny! Fred wouldn't want you to think of him in that way. Just think, he and baby Fred will probably being pranks together later on in life." he finished with a wink making Ginny laugh for the first time in what felt like forever. George planted a kiss on Ginny's head before asking,  
"Shall we let the others in now?" Ginny nodded with a smile, gave his brother one more hug before he went to get everyone else. Molly ran in, her arms outstretched and hugged Ginny tightly, not letting go of her. Arthur had to pull Molly after a few minutes so everyone else could get a hug. Ginny's face was plain white, all emotions drained from her and big bags hung under her eyes which were blood shot but tearless; she had no tears left to cry. Harry didn't look much different except his face was red instead of white.

"How are you feeling?" asked Hermione, her voice still shaking and new tears springing to her eyes.  
"I'm fine." replied Ginny with no emotion.

"It will be fine..." said Molly, determined to get a single smile from her daughter. Ginny just nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither of them having any eye contact with the other, before Ginny said with no emotion,

"Can I go home? I'm tired." Molly nodded and replied,

"Of course, we'll just go get the doctor and see if your fine to go home." and they all pilled out of the room except for Harry, who stayed. He slowly walked up to Ginny, planted a kiss on her cheek and whispered,

"Things will get better, Gin...I promise." Ginny's mouth twisted upwards in an attempt of a smile and nodded,

"I know, Harry. I know." and kissed him, making them forget about what had just happened for a few seconds.


	19. Leaving

**Thank you (again) for all the reviews and to my new reader and reviewer lydia98 !**

**I've been up until about 2am each night so I've been able to write more recently :)**

**Enjoy.**

Leaving

Emma entered just as Harry and Ginny pulled apart.

"We just need you to fill in a few forms before we can let you go." she said, handing Harry a sheet of paper with varies questions on. He filled it in whilst Emma helped Ginny down from the bed, she slid off it rather quickly and winced at the pain in her tummy.

"Your tummy will hurt for a few days but after that it should be fine." confirmed Emma, she handed Ginny a pink pamphlet and said,

"Losing a baby is very hard and we would like to support you as much as possible, so if you need to talk to anyone you are more than welcome to. Just follow the information on the leaflet." Ginny nodded and passed the leaflet to Harry, who looked at it and smiled handing back the filled in form.

"There are quite a lot of paparazzi out there, they apparently saw you rushing in but it is our duty to keep everything as private as possible so they know nothing. If you want we can clear the area for you so you can Apparate without having to deal with anyone?" asked Emma politely. Harry glanced at Ginny and nodded,

"Yes please, if it's not too much trouble." Emma nodded and gestured for Ginny and Harry to follow her. Harry took Ginny's hand and led her towards the door. Once outside the whole family followed Emma.

"If you all stay here for a second, I will just get security to secure the area as much as possible." she said. Everyone nodded and formed a circle around Harry and Ginny. They all watched from the corner as the security guards ushered the paparazzi as far as possible.

"Keep in touch." said Emma as she watched the family walk away. Everyone except for Ginny and Harry plastered false smiles onto their faces as the flash of cameras started, but within seconds Harry and Ginny had gone.

They arrived just outside the Burrow a few milliseconds later. Molly produced a protection spell on the Burrow (in case of Paparazzi) as Ginny walked in to find Charlie, Bill and Percy all sitting around the fire deep in conversation; they stopped when Ginny walked in. They all gave a sad smile before each saying their sorry's.

"I'll think I'll just go to bed." announced Ginny to the room.

"Don't you want any dinner, dear?" asked Molly concerned. Ginny nodded her head, said thank you and slowly walked upstairs, Harry just behind her; everyone watched as they left.

"Would you like to sleep in my room tonight?" whispered Harry when they reached to the top of the stairs. Ginny nodded before walking towards his room. He silently summoned Ginny's pyjamas, gave them to her and waited outside his room until she was changed. He walked back in after a few minutes and watch Ginny with a sad expression as she slowly climbed into Harry's untouched double bed. He climbed in after her, slid behind her putting his arm around the side of her waist; touching her tummy and nuzzling his face into her hair

.  
"I'm so drained." she whispered shakily. Harry silently nodded,

"We'll get through this Gin." Ginny relaxed a bit.

"Will we?" asked Ginny, concern showing in her voice.

"We always do." confirmed Harry. "Promise?"

"Promise." agreed Harry with a nod.

0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Ginny opened her eyes slowly, as she realized the coldness on her back; Harry had gone. She turned around to look for the time but instead saw the swollen face of Harry.

"What's the time?" she mumbled, as she touched at her swollen eyes; she had obviously been crying in her sleep as well.

"1:24." replied Harry looking at his watch.

"W...Why didn't you wake me?" asked Ginny surprised.

"You looked like you needed the rest." said Harry with a small smile.

"I wish we could stay like this forever..." said Ginny, randomly making her sound a bit like Luna.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, taken aback.

"Together...in this room. With no one else." replied Ginny with a sigh. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both imagining what life would be like together without any interference.

"Have there been paparazzi?" asked Ginny after a while. Harry nodded.

"When are you going to tell them?" asked Ginny again. Harry shrugged and replied,

"When would you like me to?"

"The sooner the better, I guess." sighed Ginny. "The sooner they know, the less they'll keep guessing and spreading rumours." Harry smiled a bit at her logic.

"Apparently Minerva came over to see how you were doing...Molly said she was absolutely devastated when she found out." he said. Ginny nodded, remembering when Minerva had told her that she had lost her baby at Ginny's age as well.

"Didn't you speak to her?" asked Ginny, confused. Harry shook his head,

"I haven't left the room...Are you hungry?" asked Harry, changing the subject. Ginny nodded just before Harry summoned Kreacher and asked for a big breakfast for two. He came back and they ate in silence, trapped in their own sad thoughts.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

There was a polite knock on the door followed by silence as Ginny shook her head; Harry understood. He walked to the door, opened it a tiny bit and slipped out. Ginny could hear Harry on the other side,

"She doesn't really want to speak to anyone at the moment..."

"Is she alright though? Has she had something to eat?" asked Hermione franticly, starting to sound like Molly Weasley.

"Hermione, she is fine. And yes she has had something to eat. She just needs a bit of space but she'll come around soon." Harry said reassuringly.

"Okay, as long as she's alright..." said Hermione again, raising her eyebrows in question.

"Do you honestly think that I wouldn't make sure she was alright?" asked Harry, raising his eyebrows in mimic with Hermione's.

"I know, Harry. Just look after each other and you know where are am if you need anything!" replied Hermione encouragingly before turning round and walking down the stairs. Harry smiled after her. Good old Hermione he thought before slipping back into the room to find more tears rolling down Ginny's eyes. Harry walked up to her and sat in bed next to her, stroking her arm. She turned her head and smiled at him before saying,

"I feel bad...for making you do everything for me...I mean, this must be as hard for you as it is for me."

"Honestly Ginny, it's fine!" reassured Harry for the hundredth time that day. He reached over and placed a kiss on her lips before saying,

"I think I'll go and speak to Minerva tomorrow at Hogwarts and then I can tell the paparazzi what they need to know, if that's alright?" Ginny nodded her head.


	20. Paparazzi

**Sorry it's been a while. I Finished my exams and got really disappointing results so just trying to sort out school work and stuff at the moment. **

**Thank you to all my readers, your amazing!**

**(Keep reviewing!) **

**Enjoy :)**

Paparazzi

"You promise me you'll call Kreature if there are any problems at all?" asked Harry concerned. Ginny nodded.

"I'll be fine!" she pressed. Harry gave one final nod before giving Ginny a quick kiss and walking out the door. Once outside he said to the few paparazzi.

"I will do an announcement and any questions at 4:00pm in Hogsmeade." and with that he span on the spot and arrived outside the Hogwarts gates.

0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry walked into the castle and made his way up to Minerva's office.

"Harry! Is Ginny alright?" called out Luna, worriedly scuttling towards him. Harry planted a false smile on his face and replied,  
"Yes, she is fine. How are you?"

"I'm good thank you, Harry!" she said dreamily before taking something out of her pocket,

"Could you give this to Ginny? It helps keep away the Nargles." she said, giving Harry a strange looking pink and orange plant attached to a string.

"Thanks Luna, I'm sure she'll love it!" he said as she skipped off in the other direction. Harry continued on his journey only stopping a few times to get asked about how Ginny was getting on; suddenly the whole school knew about the miscarriage but it didn't really come to a surprise for Harry as you can't keep a single secret inside the walls of Hogwarts without everyone hearing about it within a couple of hours. Harry said 'Albus' as he reached the door and the stairs sprung to life. He knocked two times on the big, oak door before he heard the words 'come in' and entered.

"Harry!" smiled Minerva, her arms out wide. She gave him a hug before telling him to take a seat.

"How have you been?" asked Minerva, obvious worry in her voice.

"I'm getting there..."

"And Ginny?"

"She'll feel better soon..." answered Harry, glad that he could finally tell the truth to someone.

"I don't know if Ginny told you, but I lost a baby when I was her age as well..." said Minerva, shifting in her chair. Harry sat in silence for a few minutes before saying,

"I...I never knew...I'm so sorry Minerva!" said Harry, still taken aback.

"It doesn't matter now, I just want you and Ginny to know that I am here if you need me...and it sort of helps that I was in your situation once." Harry nodded and smiled in response,

"Thank you." The rest of the afternoon was spent just chatting; they talked about school, the exams, Ginny and loads more. Harry loved talking to Minerva, it reminded him of all the happy memories he had at school with Hermione and Ron, before things got complicated with Voldemort...

At 3:98 Harry thanked Minerva, got up and bid her farewell before walking down to Hogsmeade where he was bracing himself for the announcement. Hopefully nothing got too out of hand; he couldn't be bothered with too much fuss today. Harry met Ron and Hermione at the Hogwarts gate and they walked together down to where they could see many people gathering; word had obviously gone round. As one after the other saw the trio they ran up to them shouting questions, but Harry waited until everyone was there before he continued; he didn't fancy repeating anything again.  
"I know your all probably wondering why we rushed off to St Mungo's a couple of days ago...well, like the rumours have said, it is because we sadly lost Fred Potter due to the captor of Ginny, a few months ago. Although this terrible news has affected Ginny, I and all the family, we will continue to try and get back on track as soon as possible. But for now you won't be seeing much of us." There was silence for a few minutes, letting everything sink in before Harry asked the dreaded question,

"Any questions?"

"Will you be trying for another?" shouted out someone from the paparazzi. Harry chuckled to himself before answering,

"No, I assume it will be a while before we want another baby. This experience has been quite traumatizing."

"Will you both go back to Hogwarts next?" someone else shouted.

"Yes. When we are ready, we will both go back, Ginny will finish her studying and I will carry on teaching."

"Is it confirmed that Ginny had a miscarriage from being captured and tortured?" "Yes, the doctor and the midwife both confirmed." said Harry before concluding,

"Thank you for listening. Have a good week." and disappeared, closely followed by Ron and Hermione.


	21. Midnight Feast

**Okay, so i'm sorry that it's been a while again, things haven't been going well at school and home at the moment, but things should get better.**

**Also, I'm sorry if I post chapters at random times and dates.**

**I want to ask you guys a favour so meet me at the bottom ;)**

**Enjoy.**

Midnight Feast

Harry walked up the stairs and heard voices coming from Ginny's room. He stopped for a minute, listening to what they were saying. He recognized the voices and smiled; George and Ginny. Harry knew that George would be the only not to fuss over her, so Harry kept them in piece and went downstairs. He hadn't been out of his room much (only if he had to go somewhere) so it was a surprise when he came down.

"Are you alright?" asked Molly concerned. Harry nodded,

"I think Ginny's talking to George, so I didn't want to disturb them." he said, kindly.

"Would you like any food?"

"No thank you Molly. I got Kreature to get me and Ginny some already." replied Harry. He sunk down into the seat next to Hermione and picked up the mornings paper. The front cover read: **Bad News for Potter and Weasley**. Harry sighed and read,

_'On Thursday, the famous Harry Potter and his girlfriend Ginny Weasley were spotted running into St Mungo's. It was obvious that something was wrong with Ginny as she leant on Harry for support. Shortly after, a worried looking Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger arrived. As St Mungo's security is very strong we were unable to find out what was wrong, but as there has been no sign of either of the young couple, we could only assume the worst. About half an hour past when members of Ginny Weasley's family rushed into the hospital with worried expressions on their faces too. By this point we knew something was definitely wrong. At the end of the day we were lucky enough to catch the young couple, surrounded by their family (bottom) but no one announced anything leaving the confused paparazzi to guess what had happened.'_

Harry sighed and looked down at the moving picture at the bottom; Harry had his arm around Ginny protectively trying to cover her from the cameras whilst the Weasley's and Hermione plastered fake smiles and tried to block Ginny and Harry from the flashing of cameras and shouts. Harry put the paper down, sat back and closed his eyes for a few minutes to think.

"Harry." interrupted George politely. Harry opened his eyes, saw who it was, nodded in understanding and started to walk upstairs. He reached his room and walked in to find Ginny smiling to herself, but it wasn't a fake smile...it was a real one.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry smiling at her. She looked up and nodded,

"It's so good to talk to someone who's not always fussing." Harry nodded in agreement.

"How is Minerva?" asked Ginny after a while. Harry sat next to Ginny in bed, took her hand and replied,

"She's really worried about you...but apart from that she's fine." he paused for a second before asking,

"Gin, why didn't you tell me Minerva lost her baby too?" Ginny looked down at their entwined fingers.

"I didn't want to worry you..." Harry understood.

"The reason I didn't want to go to St Mungo's for a checkup that first time was because I thought I was going to...going to lose Fred." said Ginny, a tear falling from her face as she whispered the last bit. Harry took his other hand and wiped the wet mark from her cheek.

"Its fine." he assured. He put his arm around Ginny and shuffled up closer to her before changing the subject and asking,

"So what did you and George talk about?" Ginny shrugged,

"Anything really...He seems to be doing well at the shop." Harry smiled, glad that she was keeping her mind occupied with other things.

"We should go there soon, we haven't been for ages." Harry said making Ginny nod.

"Harry, have you been sleeping enough?" asked Ginny. Harry looked taken aback by the random question. The truth is; he hadn't been sleeping well at all. He usually stayed up until about 3am before falling asleep and waking up at 5am.

"Erm...Yeah, I'm fine Gin." he replied, trying to keep from looking into Ginny's eyes. Ginny quickly put her hand on the side of Harry's face and turned it so he had to look into her eyes.

"Liar." whispered Ginny, jokingly. Harry rolled his eyes and commented,

"You can see right through me Miss Weasley." making the side of Ginny's mouth rise a bit.

"You really need to try and sleep more or you're going to pass out..." spoke Ginny, matter of factly. Harry nodded,

"In fact, take a nap now..." Harry was about to reply 'no' when she snapped,

"Don't bother arguing"

"You sound like your mum." whispered Harry, in a hopeful attempt not to let Ginny hear him.

"Am not!" said Ginny, sticking out her tongue.

"Now go to sleep!" she demanded. Harry rolled his eyes and lay down onto his side, making something poke into his side. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the gift Luna had given him.

"Oh, by the way this is from Luna, It's supposed to keep away the Nargles." smiled Harry remembering the conversation with Luna. Ginny gave a soft smile and put the necklace on. Harry lay back down closed his eyes, but before he fell asleep he whispered,

"Wake me up if something happens...I love you Gin."

0o00o0o0o0

Harry felt someone shaking him as he slowly moaned and opened his eyes; He felt dreadful.

"Harry, I'm so scared." whimpered Ginny. He looked into her red puffed eyes and knew something was up. He sat up, taking hold of her hands.

"What's happened?" asked Harry, fear welling up inside him.

"I keep on getting the same nightmare...with Fred..." she cried, more tears flying from her eyes. Harry knew that this nightmare must have been really bad because when Ginny cried she normally didn't want to be seen, but this time she had woke up Harry for it. He reached over and put his arm around her, they lay back down together, Ginny crying into his chest as Harry stroked her hair and tried soothing her by telling her it wasn't real but whatever he said, didn't help. Harry turned on the light knowing that neither of them were going to get any sleep and tried to think of what had helped him get through nightmares; then he remembered that all he had to do was think of happy memories. Before he could suggest the idea though, there was a knock at the door. Harry whispered 'Come in as George popped round the corner.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, looking at Ginny in a concerned way.

"Ginny keeps having nightmares." said Harry, truthfully rubbing his eyes.

"I can't sleep either..." said George, more to himself than anyone."But, it might just be because I'm starving..." His tummy rumbled.

"Care to join us?" asked Harry. At first George looked confused before he shrugged and sat at the end of their bed.

"Kreature." called Harry in a whisper. He arrived within a second, bowing.

"What would Master Potter like?" he asked.

"Kreature, please call me Harry" said Harry kindly, Hermione had rubbed off on him. Kreature nodded but continued to bow.

"Could you make us a mini feast please?" asked Harry as George's eyes twinkled. "Gin, you hungry?" he asked as she sat up. She nodded, Typical Weasley's he thought to himself. The food had only arrived for a few minutes before another knock came from the door, Harry whispered a 'Come in' and saw a massive duvet covered around a very tired looking Ron and Hermione; who had started sleeping in each other's room's recently.

"I smelt food...so I came." said Ron with a stupid grin on his face.

"Do you ever stop eating?" sniffed Ginny sarcastically. Ron, Hermione and Harry smiled to themselves as they remembered the time Hermione had said it.

"Reminds me of you." said Ron, nudging a smiling Hermione.

"Can we join?" asked Hermione with a yawn. Harry nodded his head as they squeezed in next to George. Harry was surprised they could all fit. After a few minutes of silent eating they started talking about all the memories they had when we they were younger and they ended up spending the whole night laughing; soon enough it was light outside and everyone started drifting off, one by one; Hermione and Ginny first. Arthur and Molly walked into Harry's room and 'awed ' at the sight.

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I wanted to ask if you have any ideas/plot twists for this story as things are getting pretty boring and I'm not too sure what to write. If you do, please PM me instead of reviewing me so that no one else will know the idea :)**

**THANKYOU SO MUCH, IT WOULD BE A REAL HELP! :)**


	22. Yet another note from me

OMG! I am so so so extremely sorry! It's been so long and I feel like I've let you all down.

I've sort of been going to a world of my own recently and haven't been talking to many people, also I have really bad Writter's Block but hopefully it'll clear up soon... I might publish a little mini chapter later, but we'll see how it goes.

I would have written loads in this half-term but I've been working extra hours (to try to get more money).

I hope you will all keep reading and reviewing.

I love you guys so much for sticking with me!  
THANKYOU SO SO MUCH!

(I'M HONESTLY SO SORRY!)

-Maddii

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	23. Getting Better

**Sorry that it's such a short chapter; I'm still working on the rest of it. **

**Also sorry if there's any mistakes/missing words etc...I wanted to post this chapter for you guys as soon as possible so I didn't have time to run it through with my Beta.**

** Thank you .15 for the review and for making my day!)**

**I hope you enjoy it, even if it is tiny...! **

**:)**

Getting Better

Harry woke up and reached over to grab his glasses. He looked around the room as he remembered last night; but the only person left was Ginny, who was fast asleep. He smiled to himself and took a mental note to thank Kreacher later. Harry sat in the chair near the window and watched the world go by. Soon enough he heard the moaning of Ginny; meaning that she would wake up soon. He smiled to himself as he watched her wake up. She smiled back at him once her eyes were open.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked, getting up from the chair and sitting next to Ginny. He stroked the hair out of her face before she replied,

"Much better." and smiled.

"Do you feel like going downstairs for a bit?" asked Harry, pushing his luck. Ginny stayed silent for a minute, obviously thinking.

"Okay..." she answered smiling. Harry planted a kiss on her head,

"That's more like the Ginny I know."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Days had past and slowly everyone was becoming more happier. Ginny was coming downstairs more instead of cooped up in Harry's room and Harry and Ginny both had started to become more light spirited. Ron and Hermione had gone back to school, while Arthur and Fred had gone to work, but Harry and Ginny still needed time together before carrying on with their normal lives. There had been many rumours of the 'Chosen One' and his girlfriend in the newspapers but none had gone too far **yet**...


	24. Ministry of Magic

**Sorry if this chapter isn't accurate or a bit silly, just though it added a bit of extra excitement :)**

**Enjoy!**

**(Thank you to Doclover for the sort of idea!) **

Ministry of Magic

Harry walked down the stairs, Ginny at his heel. They walked into the kitchen and said their 'good mornings' to Molly, Fred and Arthur before Ginny went to make her and Harry breakfast. Harry grabbed that day's newspaper and sat himself down at the table.

"What should we do today?" asked Ginny from the cooker a smile across her face. There was a pause.

"Earth to Harry?" Ginny said again, looking round at him. She turned the cooker off with a twist of her wand and walked up to him.

"Harry?" She placed a hand on his but he didn't seem to notice, a puzzled look spread across Ginny's face. She looked down at the big font on the front cover of the newspaper. 'The many lies of Potter and the miscarriage' Ginny read the article, tears welling in her eyes, her hand clamped to her mouth as she carried on reading to the next page. Harry, who hadn't noticed she was there before, looked up and noticed Ginny. Ginny looked into his eyes and noticed a mixture of emotions, but the one that stood out the most was anger. Not like the anger he had for Voldemort...this anger was a much bigger picture. He crumpled the paper in his hands and stood up, pushing his chair back and walked to the door.

"Harry, it doesn't matter...it's just a pile of rumours, it doesn't mean anything!" shouted Ginny after him but it was too late. He had already Apparated.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0

Harry fast-walked down the ministry of magic corridors, ignoring all the stares and whispers. He following his memory and ending up outside the 'Newspapers' office. He took a breath before barging in. He walked straight through the middle of all the desks, only looking ahead; but he could still feel the eyes of people on him. Harry stopped at the end of the room, outside the door that said 'Newspaper Management'. He knocked hard, before charging in.

"Harry?" asked Will.

"Why would someone make a rumour as serious as that?!" demanded Harry, walking up and down as he talked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Harry..." replied Will, confused but calmly.

"Don't be stupid...everyone knows!" snapped Harry.

"What are you talking about?"

"Someone has written a whole two pages on how I was the reason for Ginny's miscarriage; how I apparently beat her, and that when I was trying to hit her, I hit the baby instead...What sort of person would write that!" shouted Harry and slumped down onto the empty chair. Will looked completely shocked.

"No one ran that article through me..." said Will confused. After a few seconds he got up and walked out of his office, he shut the door on the way out but Harry could still hear Will's shouts.

"If anyone has any knowledge on who wrote that pathetic article about Harry Potter, then please come forward because that article was never run through me. If we find out in the end that any of you knew who was responsible but you didn't come forward, you will be dismissed immediately."

"Thanks." smiled Harry as Will walked back in. "I'll get someone to write another article about this whole situation, just to save confusion." Harry smiled before getting up. "Harry, you'll have the press out their when you go out, do you want me to come and help you explain?" asked Will kindly.

"Yeah, that'd be good thanks."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

"Harry! Are the rumours true?" shouted someone from the massive crowd.

"No! They're not!" replied Harry, frustrated. Paparazzi started shouted out all kinds of questions, and Will could see that Harry was getting annoyed. So he took his wand from his pocket and prodded it to his throat. He then spoke in his projected voice,

"Someone has written a false article without running it through anyone in the Newspaper department meaning they knew the whole article was false and untrue. No one so far knows anything about who would be behind it but we will find out. There is no need for any other explanations, so I would let Harry on his way. There will be an article tomorrow explaining the whole situation. Thank you." As Will finished, Harry looked to the side and smiled his thanks before hurrying outside and Apparating home.


	25. Ministry of Magic Part 2

**Just a quick one to fill in the gaps! (The next chapter should be much longer)**

**Enjoy :)**

Ministry of Magic Part 2

Harry slowly walked into the Burrow, feeling relieved that he had gotten it out the way.

"Harry! Are you alright?" shrieked Molly, hurrying up to him, a look of concern on her face." Harry gave a slight smile,

"I'm fine...where's Gin?" asked Harry after realizing she wasn't downstairs. Molly didn't say anything but moved her gaze to the stairs. Harry nodded before quickly walking up the stairs. He skipped Ginny's room knowing that she'd probably be in his room, but before knocking he paused, as if he had heard something. He waited in the corridor for a few seconds wondering if his mind was just playing tricks, when he heard a low whimper coming from his room. Harry sighed and wiped his hand across his face before slowly turning the door knob and slipping through the door.

Ginny didn't look up as he walked in but stay lay wrapped in Harry's blankets in his bed. As Harry walked closer he noticed Sirius, the little cuddly puppy Harry had brought for Fred but had been adopted by Ginny. Ginny's sobs slowed as she heard Harry walk closer.  
They sat on the bed for a while in silence, while Harry gently stoked Ginny's fiery red hair away from her tear stained face. Finally Harry spoke,

"Gin, it's all sorted now. Everything's going to be fine." Ginny slowly took her buried face away from Sirius and nodded slightly,  
"I know." she said with a smile. Harry smiled back and learned in to kiss Ginny gently on the head. Ginny was about to place a kiss on his lips when he gasped and muttered,

"Rita!" and ran out the room. Ginny let out a laugh as she heard his trip over a step.


	26. Fred and the Dursleys (28th July)

**I'm really trying to make my chapters longer, but we'll get there in the end. **

**YAY! I finally have a plot idea...I sorta stole a bit of it from someone else but I'll give you more details about that later.**

**Be sure to check out my 'one shot' I posted yesterday and please leave a review :)**

**Also I'm speeding things a long a bit now!**

**Enjoy :)**

**(meet you at the bottom, I need to ask you guys something!)**

Fred and the Dursleys (28th July)

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Molly asked concern obvious in her face. Ginny nodded receiving a massive hug.

"If things don't go too well, you can always come back and we can do it another time..." said Molly, still worried.

"I'm sure we'll be fine" said Harry sadly, giving Ginny's hand a light squeeze. Ginny nodded before Molly let go of Ginny's other hand and let them disapparate.  
They arrived just outside the Hogwarts gates and walked in silence slowly to the castle still clutching on to the others hand. When they got to the top Harry spoke,

"You know we don't have to do this, we can always do this another time if you want." Ginny just shook her head and sighed, "I'd rather get it out the way now..."

They walked through the castle; lucky that it was class time and no one was about to ask questions. Finally they reached Harry's and stopped outside.

"Let's do this." smiled Ginny, tears sparkling in her eyes. Harry nodded and turned the knob. They stood in the doorway for a while until Ginny slowly walked in, more tears building in her eyes. Harry followed.

The room looked just how it had when they had last seen it; the cot was in the same position, Fred's toys were nicely displayed inside it and Harry's double bed was still the same; the duvet laid out neatly. Suddenly Ginny felt frustrated, angry that the room had stayed the same after such a tragic incident, that nothing had moved. Harry, feeling Ginny tense up put his hands on her shoulders to calm her,

"It'll be alright Gin..." Ginny relaxed a bit and asked quietly,

"Can we keep a small box of a couple of Fred's things?" Harry, letting a tear fall down his face, smiled and nodded. Ginny walked up to Fred's miniature wardrobe, opened it and pulled out a tiny little briefcase type bag. Harry smiled, remembering when they had brought it.  
They walked up to the cot together, tears streaming down both of their faces but still with a smile. Ginny picked up a cute blue bunny rabbit that they had both picked out when shopping with Hermione and Ron, whilst Harry picked up an enchanted fairy that flew around the room, given by Hermione and Ron and put them gently in the box. They then moved onto the clothes; Ginny picked some tiny blue pumps and then they both picked an outfit to put in as well. Ginny found Fred's blanket that was knitted by Molly on Harry's bed and hugged it closely, closing her eyes as she did so.  
After a while of peaceful looking around, Harry went up behind Ginny and wrapped his arms around her as they both looked down at the blanket. Ginny's tears had damped the blanket but it still looked beautiful.

"Can we stay here for a bit?" sniffed Ginny looking into Harry's eyes. Harry nodded before they both slid down the wall; Ginny pressed against Harry's chest whilst Harry stroked her hair. They stayed like this until it was dark outside.

0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

A silver stag cantered across the common room and up to Ron, everyone watched it, knowing it was Harry's.

"Harry and Ginny are at school, they want to meet us." whispered Ron to Hermione, making sure no one heard; Ron was sure Harry and Ginny didn't want any attention...not now. Hermione gave him a confused look.

"He said they were just sorting out Fred's belongings." continued Ron with a sad expression. Hermione nodded and whispered back,

"We'll meet them by the lake; where we used to go." Ron nodded and sent his Jack Russell Terrier to find Harry with the message.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you sure everyone is free and off work on 31st?" asked Molly as she sat down next to Arthur on the sofa.

"Yes!" said Arthur rolling his eyes.

"Do you think he'll like the present?" asked Molly for the about 17th time.

"Of course he will...this is Harry we're talking about, he'll be grateful for anything! He probably won't even notice that we are pretending to forget...he did have to live with the Dursleys!"

"I guess! Oh yeah, speaking of the Dursleys...they tried to make contact." said Molly quickly. At that moment Arthur stopped fiddling with the cushion and looked up.

"What? How?" Arthur asked with a mixture of curiosity and anger.

"I don't know how! I was out buying that muggle duck for you when I saw Petunia in the shop; quite a coincidence if you ask me! I don't know how they remembered me, but they want to meet up with Harry..."

"No!" cut in Arthur, his face set on Molly's.

"The pain they made him go through! I won't let that happen to him again!" Molly smiled; she had forgotten how close Harry and Arthur had become recently.

"You surely wouldn't expect me to let them see Harry without me thinking that they hadn't changed. There's something different about that woman, she was pretty desperate to see Harry..." Arthur shook his head but replied, "Fine, but you're going to have to talk to Harry."

**PLEASE READ**

**Yesterday I deleted a story called 'The Beggining'. I posted it ages ago but never managed to finish. So I was wondering (for those of you who have read it) would you mind if I kind of joined that story to this one? I would obviously re-write it all again and with a few new details and people but the main plot would sort of be the same? I know not all of you read it, but I want to know who did read it and who wouldn't want me to re-write it?! PLEASE EITHER PM OR ANSWER IN THE REVIEW! THANKYOU! **


	27. Birthdays and Meetings

**Sorry, it's a bit of a weak chapter, but I am getting somewhere with the plot so stick around.**

**Also I'm sorry but my chapters will be less frequent as I'm now in the school production (YAY), I'm working more hours to get more money and I'm trying to teach myself how to play the Ukulele...**

**Please could you review how my chapters are as I am having my first English GCSE Coursework soon and I need feedback on my writing; it would mean a lot. **

**Thank you and Enjoy :)**

Birthdays and Meetings (31st July)

"Hey." smiled Ginny, getting up from the chair by the fire. She bounded up to Harry and jumped into his arms straddling him around the waste as he stumbled taken aback.

"What's up with you?" asked Harry with a smile before giving Ginny a kiss. Ginny shrugged in return

,  
"I'm not sure, I just feel happy today." Harry smiled and let her down. "Do you wanna go out somewhere tonight? I feel like I need a night out from this place..." said Ginny with a sad expression. Harry nodded before receiving another kiss by Ginny. They then curled up on the sofa together and waited for Ron and Hermione to arrive from their dormitories.

"What shall we do today then?" asked Ron from behind Harry and Ginny as he and Hermione entered the common room.

"I'm thinking the Burrow? Mum invited us over but I said it's up to you guys." Harry and Ginny spun around, becoming face to face with their best friends.

"Sounds good!" said Harry.

He had awoken this morning with a random happy feeling but wasn't sure what it was. He soon realized it was the 31st of July. To be honest he did think everyone would remember it was his birthday, but he was used to it after living with the Dursleys for so long...Thinking about the Dursleys made Harry wonder what they were up to these days; he knew he shouldn't care but there was something about him that wanted to know.

"Earth to Harry..." said Hermione, waving her hand in front of Harry's face. Harry snapped out of his thoughts and gave Hermione a questioning look.

"We need to head off now if we want to get to the Burrow for lunch." repeated Hermione. Harry just nodded and followed Hermione, Ron and Ginny outside.

Once outside, they disapparated.

0o0o00o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Still on for tonight?" asked Ginny, as she reached over the back of the sofa, her arms running up and down his chest. Harry, who had been daydreaming, quickly looked up smiling,

"Yeah."

"You're a hundred miles away, Harry." noticed Ginny, concerned.

"I'm just thinking..."

"Would you like to share?" asked Ginny, smiling down at him.

"It's nothing...so where we going tonight?" asked Harry, trying to change the subject.

"I was thinking the new restaurant in Hogsmeade; maaginen...I think it's Finnish for magic." concluded Ginny, after looking at Harry's confused face.

He nodded before Ginny continued,

"I think everyone's leaving anyway, so we might as well head off now." said Ginny, walking to the front of the sofa and reaching out her hand. Harry took her hand and they both went to thank Molly for the lunch.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Harry as he noticed Ron and Hermione weren't leaving.

"Yeah...we'll catch up."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o00o

"Harry, you ready?" asked Ginny to Harry across the common room.

"Hang on, I'll just mark this one, and then we'll go." replied Harry looking down at the mini assessment in front of him. He sighed before quickly ticking the text and writing a few comments.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" asked Harry as he got up and summoned his coat. Harry had only seen Ron and Hermione briefly once they'd arrived back from the burrow but now, they were nowhere to be seen.

"I don't know...Maybe they decided to go out too." suggested Ginny. Harry nodded and saw the tiniest flicker of light float through the portrait hole; he quickly shook his head, telling himself that he was imagining things...Suddenly, Harry thought how strange it was that Ron and Hermione had gone without telling him, but strange was becoming normal that day; even Harry had nearly forgotten it was his birthday.

"Are you alright?" asked Ginny, looking into Harry's face. Harry came back to reality and nodded quickly. Ginny smiled in return before placing her hand into Harry's.

They arrived outside 'Maaginen', but Harry noticed the place was black and empty inside.

"Are you sure it's open?" asked Harry, a look of confusion on his face.

"It must be an enchantment or something." shrugged off Ginny. They walked up to the door, Ginny reached out her hand and knocked three times before the door opened and Harry was pulled in. For a second, they were plunged into darkness before the lights flickered on and Harry noticed there was actually a whole room full of people.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all screamed as Harry stood, staring at them.

"Harry?" whispered Ginny into his ear.

"I thought you had all forgotten..." said Harry, more to himself than anyone. Ginny laughed, making Harry smile and before he knew it, he was engulfed by friends and family.


	28. I'll be fine

**I AM SO SORRY...I PROMISE I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU!**

**I had to do my first GCSE English Coursework which took a while and I think it gave me writer's block, so I'm extremely sorry for not updating in a while, I also went to Cornbury festival for about four days and wasn't allowed to bring my laptop :(**

**I decided to post this mini chapter to keep you up to date on everything and to possible set a bit more of the plot.**

**Also I normally get confused between fan fictions if they haven't posted in a while so here's a quick summary:**

**The Weasley's arranged a surprise party for Harry after what he's been through with the loss of his son and the Dursleys are desperate to meet up with Harry.**

**ENJOY :) and keep reviewing please; it means a lot! **

"I'll be fine."

The celebration was near an end and Harry realised that surrounded by his friends and family, he had forgotten about his stressful life. It seemed Ginny had too as she partied with everyone else. In that moment, Harry was grateful for the family and friends he had and he would do everything again just to make them part of his life.

"Harry." said Molly, interrupting his train of thought. "Could I have a quick word?" Harry nodded in reply and followed Molly to a quiet corner of the room; Ginny's eyes following them.

"The Dursleys have contacted..." whispered Molly quickly. Harry felt a lump appear in his throat as he remembered thinking about them earlier that day. Molly continued, "Petunia found me when I was out shopping...She seemed desperate to see you, but she wouldn't tell me why." After an awkward silence she concluded; "I think she's changed Harry...I really do." Harry swallowed making the lump in his throat disappear...He didn't want anything to do with the Dursleys ever again but something told him he should.

"When do they want to meet me?" asked Harry worriedly.

"Tomorrow." spoke Molly, looking concerned. Harry nodded,

"I'll meet them..."

0o0o0o0o0oooo0o0o0

"I saw you go off with mum...what was it about?" asked Ginny after the party was finished and they were back in the common room; Harry had had no time to talk until they had got back.

"The Dursleys want to meet up..." spoke Harry quietly. Hermione gasped whilst Ginny sat in a sad and shocked silence.

"Did you agree?" asked Ron, concerned. Harry nodded making Hermione gasp again.

"But everything they did to yo-" Hermione muttered, scared, but Harry cut her off,

"Molly said that she thought Petunia had changed...and they apparently are desperate to see me." Hermione just shook her head as if to say she didn't approve.

"Do you want us to come with you?" asked Ron kindly. Harry shook his head,

"I'll be fine."


	29. The Dursleys

**I tried my hardest to make this chapter perfect...I hope it's good enough! **

**Thank you to all the reviews!**

**Enjoy :) (Meet me at the bottom)**

The Dursleys

"You'll be fine." smiled Ginny, before placing a kiss on Harry's lips. Harry nodded and let go off Ginny before spinning on the spot and disappearing from sight. Harry had agreed to meet The Dursleys at an old café they once went to when Harry was 9; he was surprised he could remember it. Harry walked up to the café window and caught a glimpse of the people inside. With much effort, Harry finally spotted two people he recognized as Petunia and Dudley, who had grown massively, but instead of spotting Vernon, Harry noticed a small boy around 1, sitting on Dudley's lap. Harry swallowed before pushing the door open. Three figures turned around as Harry walked up to them, their eyes never leaving his. He slowly took a seat opposite them; no one knew what to say.

"We...We weren't sure you were going to show up..." spoke Petunia shakily, breaking the silence.

"I wasn't sure I was either..." replied Harry, sighing. Harry's eyes fell upon the little boy in Dudley's lap.

"This is Chuck...Dudley's son. He's part of the reason we wanted to see you..." said Petunia, carefully. Harry nodded. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while before Petunia blurted out.

"Harry...we've changed...and we've realized how wrong we've been. We never meant to hurt you the way we did... it's just...we were scared, scared you were going to go the same way my sister went...and get killed." the word 'killed' made Harry's head buzz but he still listened to what his Aunt had to say. "We should have never treated you like anyone other than our own and we have come to except that the things we did were massively wrong..." Petunia finished quickly; Harry spotted her eyes fogging up. He would never forget them for what they did, but Harry couldn't help but think they had changed a tiny bit. Harry still said nothing. This time it was Dudley who spoke,

"We need your help, but to have your help we need you to trust us and to try and forget a bit about the past...Could you do that? If we proved to you that we have changed." Harry couldn't help but realize the change in Dudley's voice, he didn't sound so chavy and dumb anymore, but more sophisticated.

"Maybe..." replied Harry slowly. Dudley nodded before letting Petunia continue,

"Vernon hasn't gotten around the fact yet that not everyone is like him...boring and normal; some people are unique but Vernon doesn't see it that way..." "What are you talking about?" asked Harry confused.

"We...We think Chuck is...like you." "Like what?" asked Harry, feeling dumb.

"Magic." 0o0o0o0o00o00o000o00o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ginny...sit down. He'll be fine." replied a getting annoyed Ron. Ginny slumped down onto the sofa with a groan.

"What do you think they want with him?" she fidgeted.

"They probably just want to meet up with him after all these years...ask if he's alright." replied Hermione, moving to sit next to her friend. Ron spotted the fear and sadness in Ginny's eyes;

"Ginny, this is the boy who lived...you really think he's going to get hurt by some muggles!" spoke Ron confidently. Ginny shook her head but couldn't help but think the worst of the situation.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

"What! Why do you think that?" questioned Harry, a look of astonishment on his face; the family he grew up with, who hated anyone different, now might have someone in the family who isn't like the rest of them...

"Tell him the story..."whispered Dudley to Petunia. Petunia sighed before whispering,

"We had gone into hiding...we were told that if they knew where we were, they would torture us. We had been hiding for a few months and everything was fine until one afternoon there was a bang at the door...we ignored it, thinking it was nothing. After a few more seconds there was a louder bang and four men all in black ran through the house, calling for us. They grabbed us and asked where you were. When we didn't reply they got out their wands and did some kind of spell on Vernon, making him have a strange fit..." she paused and sucked in her breath before continuing, "I screamed for them to stop and Chuck, who was a few months then, turned into flames... the rest was a blur, but it resulted in the men in black fleeing from the scene..." There was another pause, tears rolling out of Petunia's eyes. "Much to Vernon's dislike, we concluded that it must have been magic... but things soon became complicated...we had to explain to Eli, Dudley's girlfriend and mother of Chuck, who was there, what our theory was. At first she was shocked...confused, but she soon came round... We wanted to find you as soon as possible but we had to wait for the end of the war; we didn't want to put you in any danger...so we waited until we got word from someone in the world of magic and we've been trying to find you ever since..." They sat in silence, all taking in what Petunia had just said until the gurgle of Chuck made them fall back into reality...

"What do we do?" whispered Dudley, scared. Harry sat staring at Chuck for a few seconds before replying,

"You wait..."

"We can't...we won't know when he'll next do something. What happens if we're out in public!" panicked Petunia.

"There are ways to make people forget what they see...If Chuck does something, contact me straight away and I'll do my best to sort things out. You're just going to have to do what everyone else does and hold tight until he's older." spoke Harry, reasonably. Despite Petunia's panic, Dudley nodded his head.

"I'll send you a letter with details to contact me, stay in touch and we'll meet up again soon." said Harry before getting up and heading for the door.

"Harry." called Petunia after him.

"It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." spoke Harry before yanking the door open. As he walked away from the little café, he reminded himself of Chuck and thought;

'That could have been Fred.'

**Please check out me and my friends YouTube channel:** channel/UCl2JdrvT-tcxhG_8iiZiymw

**The stuff on it is stupid and we do it for a laugh because we enjoy it; so please subscribe, comment or just watch and I'll give you a free invisible kitten :)**

**THANK YOU!**


	30. A Visitor

**Hi guys, **

**Thank you for the amazing feedback, things have been busy on my end recently :(**

**I am going away to China for three weeks, so I'm trying to convince my parents to let me take my laptop so I can write more chapters, (even if I can't post them!) but I'll try and keep you updated on that :)**

**Sorry again for the delay!**

**A special thanks to WheelchairDiva for the amazing idea for this chapter and maybe upcoming chapters, also thank you for the feedback!**

**Enjoy :D **

A Visitor

Harry, not noticing how late it was, walked into the common room and found a sleeping Ginny, with Fred's blanket, on the couch by the fire. The scene was so perfect that Harry didn't want to disturb it, but worry took over Harry as he walked forward and slowly bent down by Ginny and whispered her name. She stirred for a bit before gasped and sat up quickly,

"Harry?"

"Are you alright Gin?" He asked looking into her eyes. Ginny embraced him in a hug before nodding,

"I wanted to stay up until you came back...I was worried about you. But I guess I fell asleep..."

"You shouldn't have stayed up...I was fine." spoke Harry as he stroked the lost red strands that fell in front of Ginny's tired face. She smiled in reply and asked,

"So, why did they want to speak to you?"

"Dudley has a little boy...and they think he's magic..." replied Harry slowly, receiving a gasp from Ginny.

"What did you say?"

"I told them to wait, like everyone else has to." After a moment's pause Ginny asked,

"Do you think they've changed?"

"I think Petunia and Dudley have, but I'm not too sure about Vernon...he didn't even show up." There was another pause before,

"Did...Did something happen to them when they went into hiding? It must have been something that made them change?" asked Ginny, making Harry go into the whole story.

After he had finished, they sat in silence for a while before they slowly trailed up to bed together, where they found Ron and Hermione embraced in each other's arms; asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o00

"You have a visitor." smiled Hermione to Harry and Ginny, as she and Ron walked into the common room, a small boy trailing behind them.

"Hawwwyyy! Ginnnyy!" Teddy screamed as he stumbled across the common room, making people look in their direction. Harry laughed and scooped Teddy up into his arms, swinging him round making him squeal in delight. Harry placed him down carefully and watched him run into Ginny's arms and giving her a wet kiss on the cheek.

"Hey little man, how are you?" asked Harry, laughing.

"I'm a big man Hawy!" he yelled in return.

"If you say so." laughed Harry, more to himself.

"I hope you've been looking after Grandma 'Dromeda?" teased Harry.

"Yes! I'm a big boy and big boys look after ladies!" spoke Teddy, pleased of himself.

"Harry could learn a thing or two from you." winked Ginny making Teddy and Harry laugh. They stayed in silence for a few seconds before Teddy's finger lifted and pointed to Ginny's tummy.

"All gone?" shrugged Teddy, a look of pure confusion spread across his face.

"Shall we go upstairs, Ted?" suggested Harry, scooping Teddy up before he could reply. Once upstairs Harry placed Teddy on his bed and knelt down to his height.

"Where's baby?" he shrugged again. Harry looked over his shoulder at Ginny before replying,

"Baby Fred's gone to the sky...Where all the good people go."

"But he didn't even say goodbye to me?" Harry felt tears stinging his eyes as Ginny brushed past him and knelt beside him.

"He didn't to me either, Ted-"

"-but he'll come back, won't he?" interrupted Teddy, getting panicked. Harry shook his head and squeezed Ginny's hand noticing tears down her face.

"No...but he's with Mummy and Daddy and they'll look after him." said Harry. Teddy's bottom lip started to quiver and tears spilt out his eyes before he squealed and jumped into Harry's arms. After a lot of reassuring words, Teddy had finally calmed down.

"Fred wouldn't have wanted you to be sad" said Ginny with a smile. Teddy gave her a sloppy kiss in reply.

"Will there be another baby?" asked Teddy a curious look on his face.

"Not for now..." replied Harry with a sad smile. After a few seconds of silence Teddy spoke,

"Can we go to the zoo soon...you and Uncle George promised me and you can't break your promises!" Harry laughed and nodded,

"We'll go as soon as Uncle George can take time off work...maybe Auntie Ginny can come too?" Teddy nodded enthusiastically. Recently everyone was either Teddy's aunt, uncle or grandma; according to Teddy.

"Uncle Hawwy...who's Dudley?" asked Teddy quickly catching Harry off guard.

"Where did you hear that name Ted?" Harry asked, looking at Ginny.

"I heard Grandma Molly talking about him...does he really look like a pig?" sniggered Teddy, making Harry and Ginny burst into laughter.

"He even had a tail once..." replied Harry making Teddy giggle louder.


	31. Families Meeting

**One more chapter after this... then end of the story! ARRHHH! **

**Thank you to everyone who has still stuck with me, I know this chapter has taken a while :)**

**It's short, but I hope you enjoy!**

Families Meeting

"It's happened again..." spoke Dudley worried. Harry had received a letter by owl saying that it was urgent.

"What did he do this time?" sighed Harry, rather agitated after being called for the fourth time.

"He changed someone's hair in the street...It was pretty bad." replied Dudley, his eyes scanning Harry's face anxiously. Harry sighed again.

"Did anyone know it was Chuck?"

"Yeah...well smoke sort of came from him..."

"What! How did you cover it up?" asked Harry amazed; no child should be able to do that at Chuck's age.

"We didn't. Everyone just carried on with their day...as if nothing had happened..." winced Dudley at the sound of Harry's surprise.

They sat in silence for a few minutes; Harry thinking silently and Dudley shaking a sobbing Chuck.

"You have to let these things happen, Dudley. It's the way they grow up..." Harry paused, thinking and then said,

"Maybe it'd help if you came to visit where I'm living, then Chuck could be around people like him and it might help you understand better." Dudley nodded his head enthusiastically.

"What about mum? and Eli?"

"They can come too if they want to." Dudley nodded. "I'll send a letter with dates." finished Harry.

Molly had cleaned the house extra carefully. She wanted to show the Dursleys how well she had looked after Harry and her family. Harry could feel a nervous tension buzzing around the house and he knew it was because they had never had muggles in the Burrow before.

"It'll be fine." spoke Harry reassuringly to an anxious Ginny, five minutes before the Dursleys were due to arrive. "They should be the ones who are nervous...they're the ones coming into a house full of 'magic people'." he finished, making a giggle escape Ginny's lips.

"You sure your alright with them?" Ginny asked, looking worriedly into Harry's eyes for any sign of sadness.

"Yes Gin. They've changed, so I'm going to give them a chance."

"I wouldn't if they had done those things to me..." said Ginny angrily. Harry smiled to himself; Good Old Ginny.

"I know you wouldn't." He replied, still smiling and planted a kiss on her lips just before the doorbell rang; they were here.


	32. Families Reunite

**The final chapter!**

**Meet you at the bottom :')**

Families Reunite

Harry opened the front door to see three nervous looking adults and a quiet baby. Harry smiled,

"Hey. Come in." He noticed a young looking woman; she had a soft round face, with big brown eyes. Her brown hair waved in a soft tangled bun; she was fairly pretty.

"You must be Eli." smiled Harry shaking her hand before helping her get the pushchair, with Chuck, inside. He motioned them to follow him. Noticing their arrival; all the Weasley's stood up, ready to greet.

Harry introduced everyone singularly, leaving Ginny last.

"and this is Ginny." smiled Harry, nodded for Ginny to shake their hands, but Petunia had frozen; she was staring intently at Ginny, her eyes looking sad. After a few seconds, Harry coughed uncomfortable making Petunia snap out of the daze she was in. She hurriedly stepped forward and shook Ginny's hand, trying not to make eye contact with her. Harry could feel Ginny's worried eyes lay on him for a quick second before continuing to shake Dudley and Eli's hand.

They all sat down and let Molly pour them tea. After a while of awkward silences and noisy slurps, they had all managed to engage in a good few conversations; Ginny, Eli, Fleur and Molly; Dudley, Bill and Arthur(Harry smiled to himself as he could hear Arthur questioning Dudley about Rubber Ducks); George, Charlie and Percy; Ron and Hermione; leaving Petunia and Harry alone.

"She...She looks like Lily..." quivered Petunia, watching Ginny laugh with Eli. Harry looked at Petunia confused. He'd never seen an emotion like this in his Aunt.

"Same red hair... same face... same mouth..." she continued staring at Ginny. Harry followed her gaze and his eyes fell on Ginny too. He never would have thought that Ginny and Lily looked alike, but now watching Ginny; he could see it. He had seen many pictures over the years of his mum and dad, but he had never realised the resemblance.

"I guess she does..." whispered Harry, feeling dazed. He heard a sniff beside him and looked at Petunia again; she wasn't crying but if they carried on the conversion he knew she would.

"She's beautiful..." smiled Petunia, snapping out of her daze, now looking at Harry.

"Yeah." smiled Harry, catching another glimpse of Ginny smiling happily.

"Your parents would be proud." smiled Petunia. Harry seemed taken aback; he had never heard his Aunt speak nicely about his parents, but before he could reply Molly came over and offered more tea, engulfing Petunia in another conversation. Harry heard gurgling noises coming from the pushchair and decided to go over to it.

"Hello little man." spoke Harry softly, un-strapping Chuck from the pushchair and carrying him into his arms; he had done this on numerous occasions when he had met up with Dudley recently. He sat down on the empty sofa closest.

He looked down at his precious nephew; he didn't have any of Dudley's ugly features when he was a child but more of Eli's, although he did have the chubby cheeks Harry remembered from his cousin, but somehow they looked cute on Chuck. Chuck's arm's waved up reaching for Harry's face, just as Harry felt a soft hand on his shoulder and the beautiful scent of Ginny; he felt her soft lips touch his cheek and her warm breath on his neck.

"You alright?" she whispered in his ear, still standing behind the sofa; behind Harry.

"Yes." he smiled, turning his face and looking into Ginny's cheery eyes. She walked round the sofa and sat next to Harry.

"He's beautiful..." she spoke gently, looking down at Chuck. "and he's got your eyes..." she smiled.

If someone had peered through the window at that moment they would have seen a young, happy couple smiling down at their precious baby boy.

**This is quite emotional... **

**These two stories have been the kind of 'big' start to my fan fiction life (I guess you could call it that!)...and I wouldn't have gotten anywhere if it wasn't for each and every one of you who have stuck with me from beginning to end! **

**Also a gigantic thank you to everyone who reviewed, gave me feedback or helped with a plot idea; it was you who kept me going! **

**Thank you for taking this journey with me and I hope you will continue it with me on my future stories! **

**I have already uploaded the first chapter for my next 'BIG' story, which I hope you will read! If so, go onto my profile and click on 'The Sun Has Risen'! It's my interpretation of what happened after the war...I hope you like it!**

**Also a massive thank you to Novanto who has been my beta!**

**If any of you have any story ideas, feedback or need advice, then PM me; I'm always around and free to talk! **

**I can't thank you all enough but I hope you will carry on reading my stories, but for now; **

**Goodbye 3**

**-Maddii xoxoxo**


End file.
